


El paraíso de las flores

by Pandora09



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Amor unilateral, Angst, Capítulos cortos, Intento de fluff, Kun sufre porque me encanta hacerlo sufrir, Kunwin, M/M, Mención a Hanahaki, Mención a otras parejas, Mucho amor unilateral, Pero se merece todo el amor del mundo y Lucas lo sabe, WINKUN, flores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora09/pseuds/Pandora09
Summary: Kun utiliza sus lágrimas para regar los pétalos de un corazón marchito.





	1. Hanahaki

_—No quiero morir…_

Con un suspiro grave y pesado SiCheng detiene su lectura y se recuesta en la mesa. Su mirada distraída pasea de la pantalla brillante a los caracteres desordenados plasmados en su libreta, junto a la progresión de una flor marchitándose.

Habiéndolo aprendido de JunMyeon, tiene la costumbre de teclear su nombre en el buscador y ver qué cosas –tan fascinantes como perturbadoras– comparten las fanáticas sobre él. De alguna forma que le avergüenza reconocer, acabó en ese mundo oscuro de los _fanfics_ , historias creadas por sus seguidoras en las que le inventan una vida completamente diferente –aunque en ocasiones aciertan de forma espeluznante.

Ellas comparten historias en las que él se enamora de alguna afortunada. Lo emparejan con mujeres perfectas y suelen idealizarlo un poco. En ocasiones –esto lo descubrió con tanto placer como pánico– incluso lo emparejan con sus propios compañeros.

Motivado por los anhelos de un corazón herido, se encontró con aquellas fantasías sobre él y su amor no correspondido. Es impresionante la cantidad de parejas que las fanáticas pueden armar, incluso a las combinaciones más improbables ellas le dan un espeluznante sentido.

Él y TaeYong. Él y TaeIl. Él y JaeHyun. Incluso lo emparejan con ChenLe y eso le parece asquerosamente morboso, ¿en qué universo podría atreverse a separar al delfín del pollo?  
Y ahí, llenas de visitas, votos y comentarios y otras palabras que no comprende en idiomas que no conoce, sus aventuras junto a Nakamoto Yuta lo ayudan a vivir las fantasías que solo él y las fanáticas pueden imaginar.

Un pequeño polizón bloquea, de vez en cuando, sus ensoñaciones. Y es que SiCheng ha leído de todo, desde la más inocente historia hasta la más horripilante tragedia, entonces no le parece extraño contar entre sus favoritas una que no lo une a su amor, sino que a su mejor amigo y le parece tan adorable como trágica, porque sabe que Kun nunca permitiría que le arrancaran sus sentimientos del pecho.

¿Por qué Kun no lo hace?

Buscando ideas para los regalos de sus compañeros en las fiestas de fin de año acabó leyendo aquella historia en que este le rompía el corazón. Con una risa amarga piensa que Kun, de entre todas las personas del universo, sería la última capaz de hacerle aquel daño. Las raíces en su pecho tiemblan marchitas, como pétalos quebradizos que se deshacen en suspiros cuando desea que el mayor fuera la causa de aquel jardín floreciente.

La enfermedad de Hanahaki es una patología ficticia que consiste en un amor unilateral. Quien lo siente, acaba vomitando flores que crecen y se enraízan en su corazón y pulmones. Las formas de curarse son ser correspondido, una cirugía –que puede acabar definitivamente tanto con el amor como con la capacidad de volver a sentirlo– o vomitar flores y sangre hasta morir ahogado.

SiCheng se pregunta si no sería mejor morir a seguir sintiendo que su corazón se marchita con cada latido.

No, Kun no le ha roto el corazón, pero eso no significa que no lo esté. Su amor unilateral que produce pétalos imaginarios que se atoran en su garganta cada vez que lo ve es Yuta, sí, el japonés que adora llamar su atención y busca su afecto cuando las cámaras están encendidas porque sabe, tan bien como él, que las fanáticas lo aman tanto como a él le duele.

Todo sería más fácil si tosiera pétalos y algún examen de imagen pudiera mostrar la forma en que ese amor se ha enraizado en su pecho y le hiere desde adentro, tal vez así podría demostrar lo que significaba ser rechazado. Pero en la realidad, la plausible y lacerante, su corazón se marchita sin razón aparente.

—¿Qué es eso?—. Una voz suave, esa que nunca podría hacerle daño, proviene de su derecha y escucha el rasgar de las hojas al rozar la mesa cuando Kun toma su libreta y lee sus precarias ideas—. ¿Una amapola?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, el mayor toma su bolígrafo y altera su dibujo, con una sonrisa despreocupada plasmada en su rostro.

—Es solo una flor —responde cuando recuerda los cuatro dibujos apenas visibles.

Se pregunta si es posible que sus sentimientos se marchiten como las flores, pero teme que su destino será esperar a que algún doctor le haga aquella cirugía de la que se habla en las historias y arranque de cuajo el moho que ha cultivado con tanto esmero, tal vez de esa manera deje de doler.

—¿Quieres saber algo interesante sobre las amapolas?

Kun deja la libreta en su lugar original y SiCheng puede ver los trazos definidos que forman cuatro pétalos. No sabe mucho sobre ninguna flor en particular y tampoco comprende por qué Qian Kun conoce datos interesantes de las amapolas, pero no hace preguntas porque el mayor no parece dispuesto a responderlas cuando vuelve a hablar.

—En algunas partes son un símbolo de paz, como «El manto rojo»; también se les relaciona con Morfeo y en la tierra de Oz, las amapolas pueden adormecerte hasta morir —dice dedicándole una sonrisa ligera—; pero hay una variedad muy especial, la _Papaver somniferum_ , que se usa para la producción de la heroína.

Las palabras desconocidas hacen retumban en su cabeza y se mezclan con el resto en un coro desordenado. SiCheng deja caer su mandíbula con sorpresa cuando comprende un poco lo que el mayor quiere decir, pero de todas formas pregunta:

—¿Eso qué significa?

Como respuesta, Kun sacude las cejas con diversión, casi saboreando su ignorancia, pero SiCheng logra vislumbrar en sus ojos, por una milésima de segundo, una emoción que no pudo recordar, pero le haría eco durante la noche, contrayendo su garganta y humedeciendo sus ojos.

—Las amapolas son preciosas, SiCheng, crecen cuando las personas solo quieren destruirlas y pueden adormecerte hasta que dejes de formar parte del mundo, si se les da el poder suficiente, realmente pueden significar la destrucción de una persona.

SiCheng comprende, tal vez demasiado tarde, que no sufre de la enfermedad de Hanahaki, pero al parecer sí ha transformado su amor en una amapola.

—Hay cosas, como el amor y las amapolas —agrega el mayor alejándose luego de regalarle una sonrisa conciliadora y casi leyendo sus pensamientos— que son hermosas en las mejores circunstancias, pero destructivas en las peores.

Y tal vez el jardín en su pecho es algo hermoso, pero no puede negar que solo se alimenta de su sufrimiento.


	2. Cerezos

Tener el corazón roto es algo que SiCheng no se planteó vivir mientras estuviera sobre el suelo coreano echando raíces y cumpliendo sus más alocados sueños. Pero entonces la lluvia sobre una sonrisa devastadora se coló en su camino y desdibujó el sendero que se disponía a recorrer.

Cuando HanSol decidió marcharse dejando detrás de sí un camino de dolor, SiCheng fue el único que sostuvo a Yuta y lo ayudó a enfrentarse al abandono sin morir en el intento. Y verse como la piedra angular de otra persona fue algo que nunca creyó posible. Creciendo protegido por sus padres y apenas liberado cuando estos vieron que la compañía y en especial sus compañeros cuidarían de él, SiCheng nunca tuvo la necesidad de enfrentarse la parte cruel de la vida.

Su optimismo era parte de su ignorancia. Su alegría, una prueba de su estupidez. SiCheng no conocía el mundo antes de tener el corazón roto y creyó que todo lo que existía era un jardín de flores coloridas bajo un cielo de estrellas brillantes. La maleza y la oscuridad perenne de la noche morían en lo más lejano de sus fantasías utópicas.

Yuta, por su parte, siempre se mostró alegre y bien dispuesto, un buen amigo y un divertido compañero. Conocer el lado frágil y vulnerable del japonés tal vez debió ser el primer indicio, pero SiCheng no supo leer las señales.

Fue ingenuo y egoísta, tal vez un poco cruel al cerrar los ojos ante el sufrimiento ajeno y, sin querer, quiso tomar ventaja.

_«_ _No puedo_ _»_ dijo Yuta, siendo la rabia el único sentimiento que SiCheng pudo reconocer en su voz _«_ _es demasiado pronto para pensar en cualquier otra cosa, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?_ _»_

No, SiCheng realmente no lo comprendió en ese momento y tal vez le tomó más tiempo del pensado, porque ahí donde el amor llenaba su mundo de colores brillantes y sensaciones cálidas, también le impedía ver más allá de lo evidente, especialmente de lo que quería ignorar.

Amar debería ser simple, SiCheng siempre ha creído en arrancar las cosas de raíz cuando sus frutos no son saludables, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo comprendió que hay cosas que no se pueden eliminar con solo desearlo, porque su corazón sigue llorando por un amor que no puede quitarse del pecho y, por el contrario, echó raíces que sacudieron los cimientos de su propia estabilidad para darle vida a algo grotesco.

El jardín en su pecho se convirtió en un pantano lleno de cocodrilos y alimañas que, a la primera señal de vida, devoran todo a su paso.

—¿Una planta carnívora? —le pregunta a Kun luego de intentar convertir en palabras el desierto que se está apoderando de sus pulmones y el mayor solo sonríe, con ese par de ojos marrones como tierra fértil casi desapareciendo entre sus párpados cansados.

Kun deja sobre su regazo el libro que ha intentado leer durante la última hora y en el que no ha podido concentrarse por culpa de SiCheng.

—No lo creo, ¿has visto a una planta carnívora en acción? —responde acomodándose en el sillón y cierra los ojos, encarando al techo como siempre que quiere ignorar al mundo que lo rodea—. Tal vez una planta piedra —agrega con un dejo de diversión en la voz.

—¿Una qué?

—Vamos a hacer algo—. Con energías renovadas, el mayor se levanta de un salto y SiCheng se sostiene el pecho con una mano para contener el gritito que su acción le produjo.

Es un día extraño a finales de otoño, los árboles desnudos se sacuden por una ventisca fría al otro lado de la ventana y Kun sonríe como SiCheng no puede hacer. Es su tarde libre y algunos de sus compañeros han decidido salir a disfrutar del poco tiempo de esparcimiento con que cuentan y hacer unas cuantas transmisiones a las fanáticas, mientras que él se siente muy disperso y sombrío como para disfrutar de eso.

Un nuevo lanzamiento del grupo, los programas de fin de año y las inciertas promociones de la nueva sub unidad están a la vuelta de la esquina, pero SiCheng siente que contempla todas sus responsabilidades desde el otro lado de una cortina de niebla, sabe que están en algún lugar frente a él y que si da un par de pasos puede alcanzarlas, pero no confía en su vista obnubilada. Debería seguir practicando para no atrofiarse y estar preparado cuando el momento de trabajar en serio llegue, pero todo lo que puede hacer es victimizarse y compadecerse de sí mismo porque Yuta invitó a Moon TaeIl a pasear con él. Y no necesita que le digan lo imbécil que es, lo sabe perfectamente.

A pesar de la insistencia de ChenLe de ir a ver películas con él, como el mejor amigo que es, Kun decidió hacerle compañía y soportar los patéticos lamentos de una persona que no quiere aceptar el rechazo y regar el sediento _bouqet_ de flores que gime en agonía en su pecho.

—Si no quise salir con los demás, ¿qué te hace pensar que saldré contigo?

Kun no se ve afectado por su mal humor y es tan característico de él tener una sonrisa para todo, cada una tan diferente y al mismo tiempo tan similar; para el debut de todos sus compañeros, para el aplazamiento del debut de su sub unidad, para la frustración, la desesperanza; tantas que SiCheng acaba preguntándose si esa sonrisa que le está dedicando es la que tiene destinada para el desamor.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero. Cerezos, _sakura_ —agrega con un mal acento japonés y le toma una mano para levantarlo del piso –donde SiCheng estaba desparramado procrastinando– y lo empuja hasta la ventana.

Las luces de la ciudad comienzan a hacer acto de presencia y asemejan a estrellas que brillan en el suelo.

—No veo árboles de cerezo, Kun ge.

—En esta época todos los árboles están desnudos, Win Winnie, como todos en algún momento.

—¿De qué estás hablando, pervertido? —acusa y lo empuja con una sonrisa abierta.

—Estás enamorado de un japonés y no lo comprendes —responde el mayor con una mueca de falsa indignación—. Los cerezos representan la belleza de lo efímero, incluso tienen una filosofía—. Con un dedo, Kun apunta hacia el exterior—. El invierno que está a punto de comenzar, va a acabar en algún momento, porque todo pasa, SiCheng. Para los cerezos la vida es efímera, mientras que para los humanos el dolor parece eterno, pero todo pasa—. Hace tanto énfasis en ese «todo pasa» que SiCheng se siente realmente tentado a creerle—. Puedes aferrarte con todas tus fuerzas al dolor, así mismo como los cerezos se aferran a los pétalos, pero nunca impedirán que caigan.

Recuerda, de forma confusa, un vaso de agua dulce con rastros de sangre en el borde.

—Kun ge-

—Para comprenderlo solo debes mirar a tu alrededor.

La sonrisa que Kun le dedica abre un mundo de opciones que SiCheng nunca se dedicó a contemplar y desaparece tan rápidamente como los cerezos en flor.

Qian Kun tiene sonrisa para todo, sonrisas de labios tersos y rosas, como los pétalos que vuelan por los aires y descienden recorriendo cinco centímetros de espacio por cada segundo de tiempo y solo entonces comprende que hay cosas más tristes que tener el corazón roto y una de ellas es estar ciego al mundo real.

Y como todo en el mundo real, la sonrisa de Kun desaparece, porque las cosas hermosas igual que las dolorosas, pasan.


	3. Corazón de bambú

Decir una cosa es infinitamente diferente de hacerla. SiCheng no supo qué tan cierto era eso hasta que tuvo que probar la teoría, porque su corazón sigue latiendo desbocado cada vez que ve a Yuta sin importar lo mucho que ha llenado su cabeza de pensamientos y su cuerpo de actividades distractoras.

De la forma que sea necesaria está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que, como dijo Kun, todo lo que está sintiendo pase, para terminar de marchitar las flores que se abren en su pecho y secar el pequeño jardín moribundo que crece y se llena de alimañas que se comen los pocos frutos que prosperan en él. Ha llegado a la conclusión de que la mejor forma de dejar el tiempo pasar para una persona como él es distrayendo su mente con el baile.

No estará presente en las promociones de _Simon says_ , pero debe practicar tanto como sus compañeros para dar la talla y suplir su ausencia con su trabajo duro, también debe concentrarse en el debut de _WayV_ , lo cual es la razón por la que se ausentará en las promociones de _NCT 127_. Así que baila hasta que el fuego abrasa las flores de su pecho y sus músculos arden, hasta que siente que está a punto de morir y sigue bailando cuando lo hace.

Que la música dirija los latidos lánguidos de su corazón es más de lo que puede pedirle a la vida.

Mientras sus compañeros continúan con la práctica, SiCheng se detiene en una esquina a recuperar el aliento. Se ha equivocado un par de veces y eso ha producido tener a TaeYong cada cierto tiempo preguntándole si necesita tomar un descanso o algo, lo que fuera, por lo que se detuvo definitivamente y se sentó en un rincón de la habitación. Unos minutos después, Johnny se le une y los demás le siguen como cuentagotas.

No sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevan en el lugar, pero sus músculos agarrotados y los pétalos bailando sedientos en su pecho le dicen que lleva más del que puede o debe soportar. Las promociones de la nueva canción están a la vuelta de la esquina, los viajes y las noches sin descanso le penan como viejos fantasmas, pero está ansioso de que llegue el momento en que su agenda esté tan llena de trabajo que no pueda detenerse a pensar, porque cuando lo hace, cuando las revoluciones descienden y todo lo que tiene es el silencio blanco de su mente, el anhelo vuelve con más fuerza.

Los vuelos y las habitaciones de hoteles le provocan ansiedad, tener que mostrarse sonriente frente a las fanáticas provoca que su estómago se revuelva. SiCheng es una persona alegre, pero el desamor está mermando paulatinamente ese espíritu brillante y juguetón que lo caracteriza. Sus compañeros se dan cuenta y lo susurran como secretos a voces cuando creen que él no los escucha, después finge no saberlo y se ahorra todas esas charlas sobre la madurez y la adultez para las que no está preparado.

Como es de esperarse, TaeYong se ofrece a acompañarlo cuando todos salen y su respiración hace ecos en las paredes desnudas. Con miradas diplomáticas y sonrisas fingidas, convence al mayor de que solo quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus tropiezos y le promete estar en el dormitorio para la cena, incluso cuando no está seguro de poder cumplirlo.

Al parecer, el coreano tampoco confía del todo en sus palabras porque le dedica una mirada de advertencia al final, pero de todas formas lo deja solo luego de pedirle contar con él.

SiCheng asiente, mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa que oculta su pesar, porque no hay forma en el universo en que él moleste a Lee TaeYong con su propia estupidez, el mayor tiene muchas cosas de las que preocuparse como para que él le esté aumentando la carga.

La música vuelve a sonar y solo son él y la melodía en la soledad fría de la habitación. Los movimientos erráticos de su cuerpo y ninguna distracción en el espejo le permiten llevar a cabo las coreografías sin ningún problema, sin cometer errores tontos como golpearse con su compañero o tropezarse porque Yuta levanta los brazos y una porción de su vientre obsceno queda a la vista.

Ensayar solo nunca ha sido su método de trabajo favorito, pero en ese momento sí es el más soportable, el único que no lo empuja en el abismo de las fantasías no cumplidas.

—SiCheng, ¿aún no has terminado de practicar?

Como por arte de magia, Qian Kun aparece con la espalda recargada en la puerta y una sonrisa despreocupada en los labios y SiCheng tropieza por la sorpresa, completamente ensimismado no fue consciente del momento en que el mayor entró.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Kun solo rueda los ojos y se acerca al reproductor para detener la reproducción en bucle de _Regular_.

—Cerrar los ojos ante las cosas no las hace desaparecer —comenta casi para sí mismo y se acerca con pasos suaves hasta el medio de la habitación—. Los chicos dijeron que probablemente te habías entretenido practicando cuando no llegaste a la cena y eso fue hace mucho tiempo—. No hay reproche en la voz del mayor, aún así SiCheng se siente culpable por preocuparlo. Kun, al igual que TaeYong y todos los mayores, vela por la salud de todos los miembros del grupo, se encarga de tener siempre algo de comida lista y una palabra de aliento para cuando la vida de estrellas se vuelve abrumadora.

Kun es el mejor amigo que cualquiera podría pedir, siempre con una sonrisa y la intención de hacer lo mejor, pero lo último que SiCheng necesita en este momento es su lástima.

—Tengo que practicar, Kun ge—. Y todo lo que esa frase podía implicar, incluso si no es su intención, no se ve reflejado en los ojos del mayor, que ensancha su sonrisa y se acerca a él.

—¿Estás insinuando que yo tengo mucho tiempo libre?

La boca de SiCheng tiembla con arrepentimiento. Sí, quiso decir que Kun no tiene que preocuparse de cosas como prácticas o giras, pero eso también insulta cada gramo del esfuerzo que su amigo ha puesto en el grupo y sus compañeros.

Cuando está enojado o frustrado, SiCheng solo debe bailar para liberarse de las emociones negativas o acaba siendo consumido por ellas y contagia a todos a su alrededor, como pudo hacer en ese momento si Kun no fuera el alma caritativa y comprensiva que es.

—Kun ge, yo-

—Está bien, te mostraré qué es lo que hago en mi tiempo libre.

El mayor no le da tiempo para pensar en una respuesta y en seguida SiCheng se encuentra siguiéndolo por los pasillos de la empresa hasta un ascensor desierto, donde puede recuperar el aliento y mirarlo con curiosidad.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A un sitio en el que más te vale estar abrigado —responde Kun acomodándole la ropa y cubriendo su cuello con la bufanda que acaba de quitarse.

Las puertas del ascensor se detienen en el último piso y SiCheng le dedica una mirada curiosa, porque teme que ahí están las oficinas de los ejecutivos y no se le ocurre qué puede hacer el mayor en sus momentos libres en ese sitio.

Para su sorpresa, Kun lo dirige hacia un juego de escaleras que SiCheng no conocía y abre una puerta al final, provocando que una corriente de aire frío los golpee sin piedad. Con una risa melódica como coro de fondo, Kun corre hacia el exterior, llamándolo a contemplar la vista de una urbe que nunca duerme.

El edificio no es demasiado alto, no tanto como otros rascacielos que ha visto, pero sí tiene una vista panorámica vertiginosa de Seúl que lo abruma. La noche es fría y SiCheng tiembla sobándose los brazos, intentando contener de forma infructuosa los temblores de su boca.

Puede ver las luces de la ciudad a lo que parece un universo de distancia, los reflejos de las luces de los automóviles en los edificios cercanos y el titilar de los semáforos como estrellas a la distancia.

La noche se pinta de colores como un jardín en primavera y SiCheng, con fuego calcinando los pétalos de su pecho, suspira sobrecogido.

—A veces vengo acá a escuchar a la ciudad.

Kun cierra los ojos y extiende los brazos a sus costados, como si de esa forma pudiera absorber toda la información que Seúl esconde. Y sonríe como un niño pequeño contemplando una fantasía hecha realidad. Admira la simpleza de Kun, la facilidad con que vuelve todo un sueño, con él la monotonía desaparece y SiCheng vuelve a sentirse como ese niño impresionable que murió cuando el amor comenzó a echar raíces en su pecho.

Por puro instinto lo imita y escucha bocinas lejanas, uno que otro derrape del caucho contra el asfalto y no puede ignorar el ulular del viento a esa altura, que le sacude el cabello y le provoca cosquillas gélidas en las mejillas.

—¿Encuentras esto relajante?

—La ciudad es como un bosque de bambú, que crece y crece y nadie se detiene a contemplar su belleza—. Kun se agita, de un lado a otro con elegancia, como los tallos de bambú que se sacuden con el viento—. Si te concentras, puedes escuchar el sonido del viento agitándolos—. Lo ve cerrar nuevamente los ojos y poner una mano detrás de su oreja izquierda. Su sonrisa se ensancha mostrando sus dientes perfectos y una comisura sube un poco más, ladina, pretenciosa y contagiosa—. Sí, ahí está.

SiCheng lo imita, porque Kun disfruta de las cosas como muy pocas personas hacen y su entusiasmo es contagioso, tanto que pasa de escuchar su respiración temblorosa a escuchar los latidos de su corazón y bajo, muy bajo y lejana, una suave risa cantarina.

Cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta de que su risa armoniza a la perfección con la de Kun.

—El bambú es algo impresionante. Es muy resistente, puede doblarse sin llegar a quebrarse—. Cuando Kun habla sobre vegetación, sus ojos brillan de forma incandescente y en su boca las palabras suenan a gloria—. Y crece como ninguna otra planta lo hace, no importa los obstáculos que se interpongan en su camino, el bambú los sobrelleva con gracia magistral.

—Por eso tan importante para nosotros, ¿verdad?

Se siente avergonzado bajo la mirada llena de conocimientos del mayor, pero Kun no se burla de él, por el contrario, lo mira con el brillo de un montón de emociones en sus ojos marrones, con los colores de las estrellas y un jardín paradisiaco oculto en sus orbes.

—¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo, Win Winnie?—. Con elegancia, Kun se deja caer en el suelo con los brazos extendidos y encara el cielo, con la brisa gélida sacudiendo su cabello castaño y golpeándole las mejillas sonrojadas. La contaminación lumínica le permite contemplar a la perfección los etéreos rasgos del mayor, que se confunden poco a poco con la penumbra—. Puedes estar muy enamorado y tener el corazón muy roto por el rechazo, pero no deberías permitir que eso te impida contemplar todas las maravillas que el mundo guarda para ti.

Y solo entonces comprende que el jardín en su pecho no está muriendo por el peso del rechazo, que lo está haciendo porque él mismo no tiene la fuerza suficiente para darle vida y convertirlo en algo hermoso como una ciudad que se agita por el viento.


	4. Enredaderas

SiCheng hubiese preferido que su amor por Yuta fuera efímero como un pétalo de cerezo florecido. Que se soltara de su pecho y cayera libremente a esos tan característicos cinco centímetros por segundo. Le hubiera gustado contarlos uno a uno, tal vez sostenerlos con cariño entre sus dedos torpes y despedirse de ellos para dejarlos volar libremente. Le hubiera gustado que el árbol en su pecho se secara incluso antes de que su semilla germinara, pero ya siente la sangre corriendo en las raíces que se aferran a su cuerpo como enredaderas y desestabilizan sus frágiles cimientos.

Cuando era menor, sin llegar a comprender la importancia de las flores y la vegetación, SiCheng había contemplado con fascinación la fachada de la casa vecina. Los muros desgastados por el tiempo que desaparecían detrás de las hojas verdes de una enredadera maciza que envolvía en la casa como en una pintura de fantasía.

Vio que, poco a poco, la enredadera ganaba terreno sobre los muros y desdibujaban los bordes de las ventanas, hasta que un día sin aviso, desapareció dejando marcas de grietas como estrías ahí donde se encaramaba en la pared.

SiCheng había corrido hacia su madre con lágrimas en los ojos porque la enredadera había desaparecido, hiriendo tan profundamente al muro que dejó cicatrices en él. Con la inocencia de su primera década, SiCheng había creído que la casa y la enredadera habían sido un solo ente mutilado cuando la planta fue arrancada.

«Las grietas son las marcas que dejan las enredaderas, los pequeños brazos con que ella se aferraba a la superficie.» SiCheng no había comprendido sus palabras, demasiado enfocado en que todo el verde había desaparecido dejando detrás de sí la desolación del desierto en un muro desnudo. «A veces las trepadoras crecen tanto, que su peso le hace daño a la superficie que lo sostiene.» Agregó jalando uno de sus brazos hacia abajo. «Debes liberarte de mi peso o ambos caeremos al suelo.»

Ahora SiCheng tiene una enredadera que vuelve sus pasos de hierro, pero que sigue aferrándose a su pecho y carcomiendo las paredes de sus órganos y huesos para no caer.

Mientras ve la sonrisa que Yuta le dedica a JooHyun en el pasillo, piensa que tal vez necesita podar esa enredadera que lo jala cada vez con más fuerza hacia abajo.

¿Cómo puede liberarse de aquel peso que consume la sangre de su corazón? ¿Cómo puede quitar las enredaderas que lo sofocan sin acabar condenándose a sí mismo a nunca volver a sentir? ¿Puede seguir existiendo luego de arrancarse el corazón del cuerpo?

SiCheng no sabe si podrá fortalecer su corazón lo suficiente como para dar un paso hacia el lado –o adelante, no importa la dirección, solo necesita moverse–, o si su espíritu será eternamente débil y morirá por la enfermedad de _Hanahaki._ Quiere creer que ya dejó de ser el niño soñador que nunca sería herido, pero teme que, de ser así, no pueda soportar la realidad del sufrimiento.

—¿Deberíamos buscar algo de beber para regar esos pequeños pétalos que se agitan en tu pecho y te impiden respirar?

Suelta un agudo grito que llama la atención de la pareja a un par de metros de él cuando Kun habla sobre su oreja, pero en seguida finge una risa que roza la histeria, porque sus muros se están yendo abajo y Kun le sonríe como un rayo de sol dándole vida a sus hojas secas.

—¿Crees que una casa se puede mantener en pie incluso si está completamente cubierta por una enredadera? —pregunta con voz distante, recibiendo de las manos del mayor una lata de refresco recién abierta. El sabor dulce baila en su lengua con gracia y cierra los ojos para disfrutar de esos pequeños placeres que puede permitirse gracias a la amistad de Qian Kun.

—Siempre y cuando se le apliquen los cuidados adecuados—. Ve los hombros del mayor encogerse cuando abre los ojos y se encuentra con su sonrisa perfecta al alzar la mirada—. Depende del tipo, también. Tal vez a tu enredadera no debe darle demasiado sol, para que no se queme. O tal vez no soporta los encharcamientos y la estás ahogando; la lluvia —agregó acariciándole una mejilla y SiCheng se encogió sobre sí mismo sin llegar a alejarse del contacto—, en exceso, puede acabar dañándolas.

Cuando Kun se aleja, llevándose consigo el calor de sus manos y palabras, SiCheng corre hacia él con la excusa de pagarle el refresco, dejando a su espalda los zarcillos que dibujaban cicatrices en formas de sonrisas que nunca le pertenecerían en las paredes de su ingenuo corazón.

Es un poco duro de entendederas, se da cuenta cuando Kun le sonríe sin que sus ojos brillen en sincronía, porque SiCheng va por el mundo encharcando enredaderas con sus lágrimas sin percatarse de que hay otras plantas, frondosas y de flores coloridas, con bonitos pétalos aterciopelados, que sufren por la sequía.


	5. La flor del desamor

Los aromas dulces del caramelo y los biscochos cubren el ambiente cerrado de la cocina y el ventilador del horno es todo lo que escucha mientras espera en silencio, sacudiendo las piernas como un niño pequeño, a que Kun vuelva a revisar los pastelillos.

Cuando el temporizador llega a cero, la campana del horno suena y la luz en su interior se apaga. SiCheng observa con curiosidad el vidrio templado y se debate entre abrir el horno y esperar a que alguien lo haga por él.

—¿Qué haces?

Kun aparece por su espalda como un fantasma, sobresaltándolo y provocando que choque con la encimera cuando intenta volver a su sitio con torpeza.

—Creo que está listo —responde y sus palabras suenan más a una pregunta que a una respuesta, pero Kun solo sonríe y le pide moverse para poder sacar las bandejas de _cupcakes_.

El mayor piensa que SiCheng debe ocupar su mente en otras cosas aparte de su corazón roto, pero también opina que dejar su alma en la sala de prácticas solo servirá para volverlo miserable en el escenario, así que ha pasado la última semana utilizando sus momentos libres para enseñarle a cocinar. A diferencia de Kun, que es un diestro cocinero, SiCheng apenas era capaz de encender el horno sin quemarse.

A pesar de ser un verdadero desastre, no puede ignorar cuánto ha avanzado, su arroz ahora es algo comestible. Kun tiene la paciencia que su madre no tuvo y el cuidado del que SiCheng no parece conocer el significado. Se encarga de darle todas las indicaciones de forma en que no le queden dudas, pero sin llegar a hacerlo sentir como un imbécil, aunque sigue teniendo extremo cuidado cuando se trata de manipular utensilios calientes, afilados o ambos.

Lo ve utilizar una manopla de silicona para sacar una a una las bandejas de pastelillos y los deja sobre rejillas de metal en la mesa, para luego hacerles viento con las manos.

—Debes esperar a que se enfríen antes de hacer cualquier cosa, ¿está bien?

SiCheng asiente, nuevamente sentado sobre la encimera y sacudiendo los pies que no alcanzan a tocar el suelo.

—¿Qué hacen, chicos? ¡Oh, _cupcakes!_ —. TaeYong aparece con una sonrisa, sosteniendo dos potes de ramen, los que tira a la basura y luego se acerca a Kun—. ¿De qué son?

Kun le golpea la mano derecha cuando el coreano intenta tomar un pastel y ambos comparten una armónica risa.

—De chocolate y menta.

—Tus favoritos.

TaeYong se lava las manos bajo la atenta mirada de Kun y luego busca algo en la cocina.

—¿Los cubrirás de glaseado?—. De un cajón junto al refrigerador, saca bolsas de plástico con forma triangular y las deja junto al bol metálico en el que Kun vierte una caja de crema vegetal para batir, según lo que SiCheng alcanza a leer.

—SiCheng hará flores de crema.

El coreano lo mira con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas, se sacude las manos en los pantalones y le sonríe con evidente incomodidad.

—Kun ge me está enseñando a cocinar—. Si bien no puede decir que ha aprendido mucho, porque en realidad solo ha disfrutado de los impresionantes platillos que su amigo es capaz de preparar, sí ha conseguido distraerse lo suficiente como para poder respirar sin escupir pétalos marchitos cada cierto tiempo—. ¿Quieres ayudarnos? Probablemente Kun ge aprecie tener verdadera ayuda.

El mencionado blanquea los ojos y dice algo similar a que SiCheng no es tan malo, pero acepta que TaeYong les haga compañía, ¿quién se podría negar?

Los mayores parecen sumergirse en un mundo que SiCheng no comprende, los ve reír y hacer figuras graciosas sobre los pasteles luego de colorearlos. TaeYong es hábil, más de lo que SiCheng podría llegar a ser en toda su vida, los movimientos de sus manos son gráciles y dibujan figuras perfectas. Sus flores crecen en el jardín de Kun y cubren los _cupcakes_ de colores pasteles y pétalos elegantes. Repentinamente, SiCheng siente que su presencia no es necesaria.

—¿Quieres hacer una?—. Kun le tiende un pastelillo y la manga con ilusión, pero SiCheng no puede hacer otra cosa aparte de negarse, sabiendo de antemano que no podrá igualar las habilidades de ambos mayores.

Kun no se molesta por su negativa, por el contrario, mueve la manga con crema amarilla y cuidadosamente dibuja pequeñas líneas que luego cubre con desordenados y complejos pétalos rosas, casi blancos. La forma que toma la crema le recuerda vagamente a los claveles, pero TaeYong habla antes de que SiCheng pueda confirmar sus sospechas.

—¿Una peonia?

Con sorpresa, Kun lo mira por entre las pestañas y asiente, con una sonrisa ligera formándose en su boca.

—Parece un clavel —comenta tomando el _cupcake_ que el mayor acaba de cubrir de crema. Se siente repentinamente incómodo entre los mayores.

—Las peonias representan la vergüenza y el resentimiento, ¿verdad?

—Elegancia—. Kun se apresura a corregir al coreano—. Según los occidentales, sí, representa la vergüenza de las ninfas y el resentimiento de los dioses contra un hombre que demostró ser más talentoso que uno de ellos—. Sin titubear en su discurso, Kun habla mientras repite el proceso de decoración en otro pastelillo, el que también le entrega a SiCheng con una sonrisa—. En el _Feng Shui_ se utiliza como ornamento cuando se sufre de penas de amor.

SiCheng contempla ambos _cupcakes_ y luego la mirada sincera de Kun y se pregunta qué es lo que provoca que sus mejillas se calienten, si el aroma azucarado y los tonos pasteles de los dulces o la genuina preocupación y agradable compañía de su mejor amigo.

Cuando Kun no tiene palabras para ayudarlo, demuestra con acciones ser el mejor amigo y compañero que alguien podría desear.

Pero, ¿por qué se ve repentinamente triste?

Kun siempre está ahí cuando alguien necesita apoyo, todos riegan sus hombros con lágrimas y él se mantiene firme, sosteniendo sus manos y jalándolos hacia adelante cuando comienzan a quedarse atrás. ¿Quién le prepara dulces cuando se siente triste? ¿Quién se asegura de que su tierra sea fértil? ¿Quién lo sostiene cuando el viento intenta deshojarlo?

Con cuidado, quita el papel del _cupcake_ y lo acerca a la boca del mayor, que le dedica una sonrisa agradecida antes de morderlo y cubrirse los labios con los pétalos dulces.

Su mente viaja a tres años en el pasado, la misma cocina y la misma encimera, pero otra persona sentada en su lugar y su aura completamente diferente a la brillante con que lo ilumina en ese momento. Las manos de Kun manchadas de sangre y la cocina cubierta de trozos de biscocho luego de una tormenta.

En ese momento, SiCheng hizo lo que hacía su abuela con su hermana cuando estaba triste: le dio un vaso de agua con azúcar y le dijo que todo estaría bien con el paso del tiempo. Y el tiempo pasó lo suficiente para que las hojas secas en el árbol de Kun cayeran dando paso a un nuevo follaje.

Nunca se atrevió a pedir detalles sobre esa tarde e incluso ahora se siente aterrado de conocer la respuesta.


	6. Un deseo al viento

Las corrientes de aire frío de fin de año se cuelan por los pliegues de su ropa y SiCheng se estremece con exageración porque no disfruta del frío, anhela el calor del verano, sentir las caricias tibias del sol y sentirse liviano con ropa fina.

Contempla las plantas secas y cubiertas de escarcha pulcramente ordenadas en pequeños maceteros que rodean el balcón, algo en lo que todos los miembros han ido contribuyendo con el tiempo. Con la mano enguantada, acaricia la abeja sonriente con que DeJun celebró su graduación y anuncio como miembro oficial de WayV y se sorprende al ver más allá de la figura de plástico, un diente de león resistiéndose a las inclemencias del invierno.

—Puedes soplarlo si quieres.

Salta y golpea la abeja cuando escucha a Kun hablarle desde atrás, la figura se estremece con fuerza y cae sobre los bordes del macetero, sosteniéndose apenas del alambre con que la enterraron en la tierra.

—Gege, me asustaste —comenta lo obvio volviendo a poner la abeja en su sitio, asegurándose de que ninguna de sus piezas se salió de lugar.

Kun suelta una sonrisa despreocupada y lo obliga a quitar las manos de la planta y de la abeja, moviendo las propias con experticia hasta que todo volvió a estar como en el inicio, incluso las ramas escharchadas de la planta.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención—. De alguna forma, Kun siempre lo sorprende apareciendo de la nada, pero a SiCheng no le molesta –más allá de los incontables infartos que pudo provocarle– y disfruta de cómo acaban las cosas cada vez que el mayor está cerca.

—No hay problema, ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Kun no agrega más palabras y se entretiene entre los maceteros, las plantas secas y la tierra húmeda. SiCheng solo contempla la concentración en su rostro y sus pálidas manos desnudas cubriéndose de barro. Kun tiene manos demasiado bonitas para trabajar la tierra, pero sabe que el mayor sería feliz haciéndolo.

Se cruza de brazos y se recarga en el vidrio del ventanal para darle a Kun todo el espacio que necesite para maniobrar en el pequeño jardín, viéndose completamente etéreo en un pequeño bosque decadente.

La idea del jardín en el balcón, por supuesto, fue de Qian Kun, pero la llevó a cabo con ayuda de todos los miembros, incluso de los que no eran muy dados a la jardinería como SiCheng. Recuerda a TaeYong llegando con un pequeño macetero que lucía una preciosa flor fucsia en el medio, diciendo que se alimentaba de las vibras de la casa y que viviría mientras ellos fueran felices. La planta murió al mes porque olvidó regarla. ChenLe fue el segundo con una planta de hojas esféricas como guisantes –más tarde Kun les explicó que se trataba de una suculenta con un nombre más complejo que SiCheng nunca aprendió– que acabó formando parte de una ensalada por culpa de DongHyuck.

Poco a poco, todos los miembros pusieron su grano de arena y llenaron el balcón de maceteros y terrarios. También aprendieron a cuidarlas, e incluso sobre ciclos de siembra y poda.

—Dijiste que puedo soplarlo —comenta con sorpresa cuando comprende las palabras que el mayor dijo al llegar, Kun no es de las personas que cortan flores—, ¿lo dices en serio?

—Está abierta, lo que es casi un milagro considerando el clima, así que sí, lo digo en serio.

SiCheng lo mira con sospecha y duda, porque, de nuevo, Kun no es el tipo de personas que corta flores por deporte.

—Tendría que cortar el tallo.

—Puedes acercarte—. Kun se mueve en el reducido espacio y le hace un sitio junto al macetero—, pide un deseo y sóplalo para que sus semillas se esparzan con el viento.

A pesar de no estar completamente seguro, SiCheng se acerca a la endeble esfera y sopla una corriente de aire tibio que sacude los pequeños filamentos hasta soltarlos de su núcleo, sin darse cuenta de que todos vuelan directamente hacia el cuerpo de Kun.

—¡Lo siento! —exclama sacudiendo la ropa del mayor y su cabello oscuro, pero solo obtiene risas como respuesta y una mirada despreocupada.

—Está bien, no es como si me fuera a crecer una planta solo porque sembraste sus semillas en mi ropa.

—¿Qué?

—No importa, ¿pediste tu deseo?

Por el rellano de la ventana, SiCheng puede escuchar la música proveniente del interior, las risas y los susurros de las conversaciones de los demás. En otras circunstancias, él habría compartido con alegría con sus compañeros, pero en lugar de eso, se esconde en el balcón en su último día libre antes de comenzar los eventos de fin de año.

Su agenda no está libre hasta finales de enero y se pregunta si podrá llegar vivo hasta la fecha.

—Pedí un poco de descanso —miente en voz baja y Kun solo blanquea los ojos, viendo perfectamente a través de su mentira, pero no lo refuta.

En sincronía se dejan caer en el suelo y lo ve fijar la mirada en el cielo, mientras que él se concentra en las pelusas del diente de león que aún se aferran a su ropa, una en específico se sostiene con fuerza de las pestañas de Kun, sacudiéndose peligrosamente con cada pestañeo. Levanta una mano con la intención de sacudirla, pero se detiene antes repentinamente abrumado por la apariencia de Kun, por su sonrisa perenne y el brillo de sus ojos.

—Ese es un buen deseo —dice finalmente el mayor.

—¿Cuál es la historia de los dientes de león?

—Tienen muchas —responde con un encogimiento que sacude sus cabellos y los restos de la flor—. Hay una que habla sobre duendes y monedas de oro, otra que habla sobre hadas ocultándose de los humanos, otra en la que es la recompensa de los dioses.

—¿Cuál es tu favorita? —pregunta y acaba rindiéndose al impulso de sacudirle el cabello, que es tan suave y se siente tan delicado como la flor que acaba de soplar. Se pregunta si al soplarlo sus deseos se harán realidad.

—La de la mujer que estaba enamorada del sol—. Kun lo mira por entre las pestañas, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y el cabello desordenado. Hay algo en su mirada que parece en sincronía con el lugar y no puede reconocer si se refiere a las flores que esperan a crecer con la primavera o a la melancolía del invierno.

—Eso suena romántico.

SiCheng se encoje un poco más sobre sí mismo, comenzando a cuestionarse si debería volver al interior y entrar en calor, pero teme encontrarse con las sonrisas de las que estaba escapando y hay algo sorprendente, tibio y suave, en estar junto a Kun en medio de ese jardín seco que lo ancla al frío y a su compañía.

—En realidad el sol nunca la amó de vuelta y ella murió sola, habiendo rechazado a todos los hombres que se le acercaron.

—No es una historia bonita, Kun ge.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera, pero tiene final feliz—. Acompaña sus palabras con una sonrisa y SiCheng no puede evitar devolverla y no tiene un motivo para ello—. El Gran Espíritu se compadeció de ella al morir y convirtió sus cabellos rubios en las semillas de un diente de león.

—¿El Gran Espíritu?

—Es una leyenda nativo americana. También hay una que habla del Viento del Sur enamorado de una mujer rubia a la que siempre contempló a la distancia y acabó perdiendo por idiota.

—¿Cuál es la enseñanza? —cuestiona incómodo, negándose a leer entre líneas, y desvía la mirada a sus rodillas.

—Que puedes pasar toda la vida cazando quimeras, pero que no siempre las alcanzarás, aunque puede que tengas una segunda oportunidad si sabes hacia dónde mirar. Los dientes de león también representan la fortaleza de superar las dificultades.

Cuando levanta la mirada, Kun lo mira con esos ojos brillantes y marrones, como tierra húmeda cobijando semillas a punto de germinar. Y está cerca, tan cerca que puede sentir su aliento golpearle la boca. No quiso leer entre líneas, pero Kun se ve muy dispuesto a aclarar sus dudas cuando intenta eliminar la distancia que separa sus rostros.

Antes de ser consciente de sí mismo, SiCheng lo golpea con la mano empuñada empujándolo contra el vidrio.

Kun acaba de intentar besarlo y SiCheng siente que el pánico se apodera de él cuando se pone de pie, pateando maceteros y terrarios que lo cubren de tierra húmeda en su torpe huida.

—¡SiCheng!— Kun lo detiene jalándolo por la manga antes de lograr abrir el ventanal y se niega a dejarlo ir por más que intenta liberarse—. Lo siento, yo no quise incomodarte.

—¿Incomodarme? —pregunta en una exclamación desesperada.

—No se volverá a repetir, lo prometo.

Puede ver la sinceridad en los ojos del mayor, el arrepentimiento y tal vez algo de dolor, pero no se deja convencer.

El problema no es el beso ni las intenciones del mayor, el problema es que SiCheng solo entonces comprende todo lo que Kun ha hecho en el último tiempo y no quiere creer que solo estuvo aprovechándose de su vulnerabilidad por razones completamente desconocidas.

Y se siente traicionado, como nunca antes en su vida.

¿Qué estaba pensando Qian Kun cuando se aproximó de esa manera a él?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué significa esto?— Apenas puede escuchar su propia voz y no le importa si Kun lo comprende o no, tampoco sabe si son preguntas retóricas o realmente está pidiendo una explicación. Él en realidad le había pedido una segunda oportunidad al diente de león, pero no pensó que este deseo lo golpearía de esa manera.

—¡Te amo! —suelta Kun de golpe y deja ir su mano, pero SiCheng no se aleja como debería, impactado por aquellas palabras y la mirada salvaje del mayor.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo y estoy cansado de verte llorar por los rincones por alguien que no aprecia tus sentimientos —explica rápidamente y se sacude el cabello, desprendiendo los últimos restos del diente de león de sus hebras, los que caen al piso en lugar de elevarse con la brisa y buscar tierra fértil.

—Eso no es algo en lo que tú debas opinar.

—¿No? He estado contigo todo este tiempo, he visto todo lo que has sufrido, he estado–

—Pensé que eras mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, no que tomarías ventaja de eso o acabarías reprochándomelo.

—No es–

—La forma en la que me siento es asunto mío, no tuyo —gruñe con furia, sintiendo todo en su interior sacudirse ante la simple idea de Kun siendo así de egoísta.

Habría esperado cualquier cosa de Kun, pero nunca que intentara sacar provecho de su corazón frágil.

Kun estuvo a su lado incluso antes de que comprendiera sus sentimientos por Yuta. Lo acompañó durante su florecimiento y lo sostuvo en el rechazo. Lo empujó para que continuara cuando creyó que no había horror más grande en el mundo que tener el corazón roto. Lo llenó de historias y azúcar para compensar el dolor y ahora, cuando SiCheng por fin sentía que podía avanzar, lo empuja lejos, quitándole el único cable que lo mantenía atado a la cordura.

—¿Qué esperabas de mí? ¿Creíste que caería directamente a tus brazos? ¿O-o que podías reemplazar a Yuta en mi corazón?

Ve el dolor en la mirada del mayor y la forma temblorosa en que deja caer las manos a sus lados, cansado de intentar retenerlo.

—Te lo dije desde el principio, debes mirar a tu alrededor y ver que hay otras personas dispuestas a amarte en cualquier circunstancia—. Kun sonríe y hay tanta tristeza en esa sonrisa que SiCheng se siente tentado a abrazarlo para consolarlo, porque no puede estar lo bastante enojado con él y eso provoca que se odie a sí mismo, porque la persona frente a él no es el mejor amigo que lo apoyó en los momentos difíciles y no tiene la más remota idea de quién es—. ¿Qué debía hacer? Te he visto todo este tiempo completamente cegado, dime, ¿qué debía hacer para que me vieras? ¡Perdón!, ¿está bien? Yo solo quería que vieras que en realidad hay alguien que te ama, pensé que podría conquistarte, ¿qué tan patético suena eso?

—Eso es imposible, de un día para otro no puede ocurrir, no así de fácil—. Las palabras escapan de forma automática de su boca y se elevan en el aire como un deseo silencioso, sorprendiéndolos a ambos con su significado. Ni siquiera ha podido quitar de su pecho las flores plantadas por Yuta, ¿cómo podrían enraizarse otros sentimientos ahí?

—¿Qué?

—Estoy enamorado de Yuta —dice golpeándose el pecho con el puño, reconociendo el dolor que corre por sus venas y late en su corazón.

SiCheng no es un idiota, puede parecerlo, pero no lo es. Tal vez un poco ingenuo, sí, ignorante también. Vivió su vida encerrado en una burbuja de protección que le impidió ver el dolor que podía existir en el mundo, pero le permitió conocerse a sí mismo a la perfección. Reconoce cada latido de su corazón, cada sensación de su cuerpo y no se miente a sí mismo, aunque muchas veces camufle su propia verdad.

Lo comprende como una epifanía que lo golpea con fuerza en lo más profundo de su mente.

—Estoy enamorado de Yuta —repite y siente que miente, porque sabe que se ha estado aferrando a una causa perdida y teme por sí mismo, porque cuando está con Kun, el japonés desaparece por completo de su cabeza.

—Tal vez —dice Kun y se acerca temeroso, toma su rostro entre sus manos frías y le dedica una sonrisa triste— y yo te amo.

SiCheng quiere responder algo a esas palabras, pero su voz está perdida en algún lugar entre los latidos frenéticos de su corazón y las lágrimas que pugnan por escapar a raudales de sus ojos ardientes, hay pensamientos corriendo maratones en su cabeza y flores que quieren germinar, semillas que fueron plantadas entre _cupcakes_ y peonias, pero no se atreve a contemplar los frutos de algo que no comprende.

Recibe de Kun una sonrisa que lo deja sin habla, porque es una sonrisa que parecía perdida en el pasado, es una sonrisa que abre sus labios y arruga sus mejillas cavando pozos de aguas cristalinas en torno a su boca. Hay algo en la molestia que está sintiendo, una parte mínima, que desaparece con esa sonrisa.

—Puedo esperar —susurra el mayor con una voz desesperada que contradice aquella sonrisa—, no puedo obligarte a amarme, pero puedo darte todo el tiempo que necesitas y esperar a que lo hagas.

SiCheng no tiene respuesta a esas palabras, por lo que solo se sacude el polvo de la ropa y suelta un suspiro cuando su mirada escapa al desastre que acaban de dejar.

—TaeYong hyung me va a matar.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de esto—. Kun no lo mira cuando habla, pero puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz y eso lo alivia, la última cosa que quiere en el mundo es hacerlo sufrir, pero sabe que es un deseo imposible y tal vez fue lo que debió pedirle al diente de león—. ¿Sabes? Mucha gente arranca los dientes de león porque los considera hierba mala.

Se pregunta, con palabras anudándose en su garganta porque no tiene la fuerza para hablar en voz alta, si Kun se refiere a sí mismo o a los sentimientos que SiCheng alberga por Yuta.

 


	7. Sentimientos dormidos

 

—Espera, ¿qué?— SiCheng deja escapar una exclamación que resuena en la habitación, llamando la atención de todos al ver su seriedad, porque él no acostumbra a levantar la voz si no es con ánimos de bromear.

El manager blanquea los ojos y le entrega un montón de carpetas a TaeIl para que este las haga circular entre los demás miembros. SiCheng lo mira con la boca ligeramente abierta y pestañea con frenesí.

—Será solo un mes, los chicos volverán para una presentación de los dieciocho y luego todos viajarán a China para el debut de WayV—. El manager muestra los dedos que enumeran los puntos que SiCheng no quiere aceptar y sonríe—. Ya deben comenzar a hacerse ver, agitar las aguas para llamar un poco de atención.

SiCheng quiere compadecerse del rostro abatido de Xuxi que no quiere viajar, pero se niega, porque aún siente que le arde en la boca el beso que no fue y eso aumenta su ira.

—Yo también soy parte de WayV —le recuerda.

Después de tener que apartarse de las promociones de NCT 127 y de aceptar que no participaría en el tour, se siente insultado.

—Sí, pero todavía tienes que cumplir con las actividades agendadas con antelación—. El manager se rasca la cabeza cuando termina de hablar y busca a Kun entre la multitud, que solo se encoge de hombros y sonríe despreocupadamente—. ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Win Win que él no debe ir a China? Eso ya estaba claro.

—Pensé que no importaría demasiado, tal vez ahora no quiere pasar más tiempo con los chicos.

SiCheng jadea indignado. Kun se está burlando de él, lo ha estado haciendo los últimos días y SiCheng no entiende por qué. Fue el mayor quien intentó traspasar los límites de su amistad y, peor aún, fue Kun el rechazado, aun así se mantiene impasible y se burla de SiCheng en cada ocasión, por lo que no sabe si levantarse y golpearlo o solo aceptar su destino.

—Está bien, arreglen sus cosas, disfruten su última noche y mañana partimos en la mañana, yo mismo pasaré por ustedes y los llevaré al aeropuerto.

El manager le entrega los boletos a Kun, Xuxi y Ten, se ordena la ropa impecable y se marcha luego de hacer un par de reverencias y despedirse de todos.

Los chicos comienzan a hablar sobre lo que harán el último mes del año, algunos reclaman porque no podrán pasar la Navidad juntos y entre ellos mismos se consuelan, todo es por un plan más grande.

SiCheng toma sus cosas con manos violentas y se arrastra a su habitación.

Está enfadado, generalmente no se siente de esa manera, pero en ese momento está tan enfadado y ni siquiera puede comprender por qué. Sí, está el hecho de que lo sacaron a patadas de NCT 127 para enfocarse solamente en las promociones de WayV y acabaron también aislándolo de eso, pero sabe que esa no es la razón principal y no puede –o no _quiere_ – reconocerlo.

—Oye, ¿estás enfadado?— Kun aparece en la puerta de su habitación viéndose como el mejor amigo culpable que es, pero SiCheng en ese momento no siente ninguna simpatía hacia él.

—¿A esto te referías? —pregunta a regañadientes y se gana una mirada curiosa de parte de Kun cuando se muerde los labios porque definitivamente no quería hablar sobre eso—. Cuando dijiste que me darías tiempo, ¿te referías a que te irías a China?

Desde la discusión en el balcón SiCheng no ha podido quitar las palabras de Kun de su cabeza por mucho que lo ha intentado, la mirada brillante y el temblor en sus labios son como fantasmas que lo acosan en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

Le costó un poco comprender que Kun realmente había querido decir esas palabras, que realmente había confesado sus sentimientos de la forma más inesperada, y no pudo evitar compararlo con su burda confesión a Yuta. Algo triste, en realidad, porque se dio cuenta de que Kun tuvo mucha más dignidad que él en esa instancia y no le exigió hacerse cargo de sus sentimientos.

Cuán diferentes son ambos.

—No me iré por siempre, volveré en un mes y luego te llevaré conmigo, ¿no suena bien?

—Suena horrible —refunfuña como un niño pequeño, cruzado de brazos y formando un inconsciente puchero.

—¿La parte en la que me voy solo o la parte en que te llevo conmigo?

Se muerde las mejillas para no contestar y nuevamente desea golpear al mayor.

—¿Qué pasó con eso de ayudarme a distraer mi mente?

—Hay cosas que debes hacer por ti mismo —responde Kun sentándose en el suelo frente él, al parecer la cama de JaeHyun no es lo bastante cómoda.

—Así que dices todas esas cosas de hermano mayor y me abandonas cuando más te necesito.

En lugar de molestarse u ofenderse, Kun sonríe y se acerca hasta recargar su barbilla en la rodilla derecha de SiCheng.

—Lo que dije en el balcón es cierto, te amo —susurra y SiCheng nuevamente siente que podría golpearlo. Después de eso, el tema no volvió a salir a colación y SiCheng se esforzó por olvidarlo, a pesar de que su propia mente lo traiciona constantemente, pero no esperaba que Kun fuera tan despreocupado al comentarlo—. También es cierto que no puedo forzarte a corresponderme ni a olvidar a Yuta, yo puedo plantar una semilla, pero no puedo obligarla a germinar.

SiCheng se pregunta si esa agitación que siente en el pecho es la semilla queriendo abrirse paso en la tierra o solo está siendo un tonto al darle tanta importancia a las palabras de Kun.

—¿Cómo se supone que practicaremos si ustedes están allá y yo acá? —pregunta en un intento desesperado de cambiar el tema, con lo educado que es a Kun no le importará.

—Ya hemos practicado bastante, tú tienes experiencia y sabrás mantenerte concentrado mientras no estemos—. Kun le acaricia un muslo de forma reconfortante y SiCheng no puede evitar tomar esa mano y aferrarse a los dedos finos y pálidos—. No es como que yo cuente con la misma experiencia, pero KunHang, DeJun y YangYang necesitan un poco más de guía, es su debut y necesitan a alguien apoyándolos. Ten y Lucas no tienen las mismas responsabilidades que tú acá, debes apoyar a tus compañeros tanto como puedas antes de que te secuestremos y el tiempo que pases con ellos se vuelva más escaso, incluso puedes volver a intentarlo con Yuta.

Kun es tan comprensivo que exaspera. Puede estar hablando un segundo de cuánto lo ama y al siguiente empujarlo hacia el japonés porque es lo que SiCheng no se ha dejado de repetir que quiere.

—Tienes razón, los chicos te necesitan, ¿verdad?

—Yo no diría eso, pero creo que puedo ser más útil allá que acá.

Puede prepararle pasteles a ellos, enseñarles a cuidar de las plantas y distraerse, tal vez quitar esa mirada triste de su rostro. Se siente un poco egoísta al intentar detenerlo, pero no puede evitar aferrarse con fuerza a su ropa, intentando quedarse con un jirón de su presencia para no extrañarlo.

—¿Verás a tus padres?

Kun se encoge de hombros y cierra los ojos, como si ese fuera el sitio más cómodo del planeta y SiCheng ni siquiera se molesta en considerarlo, solo entierra los dedos en su cabello y le masajea el cuero cabelludo.

—Espero correr con suerte.

 

 

 

._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

 

 

SiCheng se siente incómodo entre tanta alegría y movimiento a esa hora de la mañana. Todos están emocionados por las cosas que vienen, incluso él, que apenas aparece en el video de _Simon says_ , pero le alegra ver lo bien recibida que fue la canción y el álbum _repackage_.

Lo que no le emociona es ver a sus amigos partir a China dejándolo solo en Corea del sur mientras los demás se encargan de las promociones y los programas. De nuevo tiene que buscar cosas en las que distraer su mente, ahora no solo de Yuta, si no que del sentimiento de soledad que comienza a crecer en su pecho.

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunta Kun cuando lo ve de pie en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, jugueteando con sus manos de forma torpe.

El mayor está terminando de hacer su maleta y se asegura de tener sus dispositivos cargados y los audífonos en su bolso de mano. SiCheng no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva contemplándolo ser tan pulcro y ordenado, desde su vestimenta hasta la cosas en la maleta, todo en Kun parece encajar a la perfección en todos los aspectos imaginables y no puede quitar la vista de esos detalles.

—Quería desearte un buen viaje —responde cuando considera que eso es lo bastante seguro y Kun le devuelve una sonrisa.

—¿Ya no estás enfadado?

SiCheng quiere decir que no y que nunca lo estuvo, pero las palabras le rehúyen y solo guarda silencio, ¿cómo podía decirle que quería pasar un par de minutos con él sin que Kun se hiciera otras ideas?

—Gege, yo–

—¿Sabes qué es la dormición de las semillas?— Kun lo interrumpe y no se muestra ni un poco arrepentido de hacerlo cuando palmea la cama para que se siente mientras va al baño a buscar un par de cosas.

—Estoy seguro de que tú me lo puedes explicar —susurró casi para sí mismo tocando con los dedos temblorosos la ropa perfectamente doblada al interior de la maleta.

Kun vuelve con su cepillo y la pasta de dientes en una mano, shampoo y otros artículos en la otra. Los ordena por tamaños y color, de la misma forma en que TaeYong ordena las especias en la cocina, y los guarda en el bolso.

—Así se llama a un fenómeno muy particular de algunas semillas—. Kun termina de guardar sus cosas y se interrumpe para hacer un recuento en voz baja de todo lo que debe llevar y cuando está satisfecho deja la maleta en el suelo para sentarse junto a SiCheng—. Las semillas requieren de ciertas condiciones para germinar, pero a veces no importa que sean las condiciones externas óptimas para que ocurra, el problema está en la semilla, que realmente no está lista. Tú puedes sembrar una semilla, pero eso no significa que germinara en seguida, algunas incluso pueden pasar años en la tierra. ¿Comprendes?

SiCheng asiente con una sonrisa, incluso si no comprendiera diría que sí, porque Kun se ve tan alegre cuando habla sobre las cosas que ama, sobre plantas, el cuidado del ambiente y la música, que no puede ignorarlo.

—Ellas sobreviven en la tierra.

—Más que eso —dice Kun—, ellas esperan hasta el momento propicio, tanto en su interior como en el exterior, para germinar. Yo sembré una semilla, te lo dije, y estoy esperando a que ella germine cuando esté lista, el tiempo que sea necesario.

—No puedo decir que voy a corresponder tus sentimientos, gege, cuando vuelvas de China o cuando vaya contigo, o cuando debutemos allá. No puedo darte esa esperanza —termina diciendo con la voz ahogada. No quiere romperle el corazón a Kun, preferiría cortarse una mano antes de hacerle daño, pero sabe que ilusionarlo podría ser incluso peor al final.

—SiCheng, no quiero que te sientas obligado, ni siquiera a ser mi amigo—. Kun se levanta solo para acuclillarse frente a él y SiCheng se da cuenta de la posición encorvada en que se encuentra cuando sus miradas se cruzan—. No debes hacerte responsable por mis sentimientos y yo no te voy a forzar a que me ames de vuelta, ¿está bien? No debes preocuparte por eso, solo debes asegurarte de que tu corazón es un jardín lleno de vida y flores de colores, no un pantano lleno de malezas y alimañas —finaliza tocándole el pecho a la altura de su corazón, donde SiCheng siente los golpes violentos de sus latidos. La mano de Kun parece calmarlo, como su presencia siempre hace.

—No quiero hacerte daño —confiesa sintiendo ganas de llorar y de golpearlo al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué Kun se tuvo que fijar en él?

—Lo único que me hace daño es verte sufrir, no me importa con quién estés o lo que hagas, yo solo quiero verte feliz.

Por un segundo, la sonrisa de Yuta aparece en su mente. Lo ve alegre, precioso, y desea compartir esa alegría con él. ¿Por qué no puede ser como Kun y dejarlo libre para ser feliz? ¿Por qué quiere aferrarse al jardín que está muriendo en su pecho? ¿Por qué no puede ser más fuerte?

—¿Por qué no puedo ser valiente como tú, Kun ge? —musita con voz trémula y se aferra por instinto a la mano con que Kun aún sostiene su corazón.

—La verdad es que yo solo quiero ser valiente como tú—. SiCheng bufa y Kun le responde con una sonrisa abierta, ¿por qué su sonrisa le parece tan bonita?—. Me gustaría poder amar sin miedos, muy pocas personas se atreven a hacerlo como tú, así que nunca pienses no eres valiente.

Se pregunta cuáles son los miedos de Kun que ensombrecen su semblante cada vez que hablan de amor, pero es un cobarde y no se atreve a preguntar.

—Gracias, gege.

—¿Puedo sembrar una última semilla? —pregunta Kun después de unos segundos en silencio—. Para aumentar mis posibilidades —agrega con una sonrisa divertida y SiCheng no tiene más opción que asentir—. ¿Puedo besarte? Puedes decir que no —dice rápidamente sin quitar su sonrisa—, esta vez no intentaré forzarte, todavía me arrepiento de lo que pasó en–

—Puedes hacerlo —lo interrumpe antes de que diga algo que lo haga olvidar su petición—, puedes besarme, Kun ge.

SiCheng también quiere ser valiente.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Kun es devastadora y SiCheng se siente abrumado por la felicidad que irradia. Se pregunta si él llegaría a verse así si Yuta lo acepta en algún momento y realmente espera que así sea.

Con suavidad, Kun se arrodilla en el piso y se mete entre sus piernas para acercarse más, lo toma por la cintura y se acerca a su rostro, provocando que SiCheng tiemble contra su pecho.

—Puedes arrepentirte.

—No, quiero que lo hagas, siembra tu última semilla y veamos qué pasa.

Se aferra con fuerza a la ropa de Kun, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, si tomarlo del cuello o de la cintura como en las películas. Desearía tener más experiencia y no sentir el temblor de sus labios cuando Kun lo golpea con su aliento mentolado.

Entonces lo besa, torpe al principio cuando SiCheng no sabe cómo contestar; más intenso y húmedo cuando siente una mano haciendo presión en su cintura, luego en su pecho para acabar empujando su nuca y Kun lo obliga a abrir la boca profundizando el beso.

Los labios de Kun son suaves, pero firmes, se apoderan de su boca con un hambre que sobrecoge a SiCheng; nunca nadie lo ha besado de esa manera, nadie lo ha sostenido como Kun lo hace y se pregunta si eso es el producto del amor que Kun siente por él.

Hace puños con las manos en la ropa del mayor, estrujándola con fuerza y suelta un suspiro tembloroso cuando Kun se aleja y deja en su boca la sensación de que no es suficiente, de que debe regar un poco más la tierra y teme siempre sentirse así de sediento.

Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra con una sonrisa brillante y roja como los pétalos de una amapola, ahora sabe que son tibios y aterciopelados, dulces como el aroma de una rosa recién arrancada y se le entrecorta el aliento en un suspiro famélico.

Se lame los labios, aún cubiertos de saliva ajena y se inclina hacia adelante, pero un carraspeo lo interrumpe y sobresalta. Se encuentra a Lucas en la puerta, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, cuando levanta la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre, Xuxi? —pregunta Kun alejándose lo suficiente para hablarle al menor.

—Solo faltas tú —responde simplemente, cruzando los brazos en su torso.

—Está bien, voy en seguida.

Kun no se ve mortificado por la presencia de Lucas como SiCheng se siente cuando se acerca nuevamente. Cree que lo va a besar, pero en lugar de hacerlo, Kun une sus frentes y respira sobre su boca. SiCheng se aferra a él por unos segundos, los últimos antes de no verse por un mes, que en ese momento le suena a una eternidad.

—Buen viaje, gege.

—Gracias. No me extrañes, Win Winnie.

Kun sale rápidamente después de esas palabras y SiCheng se queda sentado en el mismo lugar, con la mirada fija en Lucas, que aún lo mira con el ceño fruncido desde la puerta.

—Buen viaje para ti también.

El menor se acerca uno pasos y desde lejos se escucha alguien llamando su nombre, SiCheng también quiere despedirse de Ten, así que se pone de pie solo para ser detenido por Lucas.

—Kun ge nunca te lo dirá, es demasiado bueno para exigirte algo —susurra, pero su voz suena más grave de lo normal—, pero debes tomar una decisión mientras no estamos. Si sigues jugando con él cuando volvamos, yo mismo me encargaré de alejarlo de ti.

—Yo no estoy–

—Si milagrosamente te das cuenta de que le correspondes mientras él no esté, tendrás que decírselo apenas vuelva—. SiCheng está tan impactado por la amenaza de Lucas que ni siquiera puede pensar en cómo sabe lo que Kun siente si él mismo acaba de enterarse—. Si no estás dispuesto a amarlo deja de darle esperanzas vacías.

Con eso, Lucas se inclina hacia adelante y se marcha, llevándose con él el dulce sabor de los labios de Kun.


	8. Flores en invierno

La noche es clara cuando entra a su habitación en penumbras, con la necesidad de privacidad bullendo bajo su piel, pero la pestaña de notificaciones de su celular muestra solo silencio al otro lado y decide que él en realidad está buscando soledad y suelta el aparato sobre la cama, que rebota y da vueltas antes de que quedar estático con una suave luz roja titilando cada tanto.

Observa en silencio y se muerde el interior de las mejillas, decidiendo que él puede pagar con la misma moneda y hacer su propia protesta silenciosa, asumiendo que los chicos en China tienen tanto tiempo libre como para ignorarlo.

Hasta ese momento no había comprendido lo fuera de lugar que se estaba sintiendo, las promociones a medias con NCT 127, las otras a distancia de WayV y él danzando entre medio. Ojalá tuviera _cupcakes_ en la nevera para quitarse el sabor amargo de la boca.

Abandona la habitación con un suspiro cansado y se mueve en silencio por los pasillos, el primer grupo ya llegó al departamento y las voces se escuchan a lo lejos como susurros exhaustos, a pesar de la innegable y desbordante emoción que conllevan las fiestas de fin de año.

Decide que el balcón es un buen sitio para respirar, es su lugar favorito cuando está demasiado cansado para escabullirse a la azotea, y contemplar el bosque de bambú en que se convierte Seúl cuando deja su imaginación volar.

Se pregunta si las estrellas sobre el cielo contemplan la superficie de la tierra como si fuera un pequeño paraíso o un lejano infierno.

En silencio desliza la ventana corrediza y no le toma gran importancia al hecho de que esté sin seguro porque en seguida escucha el susurro bajo de un concentrado tarareo.

—¿TaeYong hyung?— El coreano da un respingo y SiCheng apenas comprende los movimientos violentos con que intenta retener entre sus manos un macetero.

—Win Win, pensé que estabas durmiendo —comenta el mayor, metiendo los dedos en la tierra del macetero, con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de preocupación.

—No creo que pueda dormir todavía.

Piensa en su celular silenciado, en los mensajes de buenos días y buenas noches que recibe a diario de parte de sus compatriotas, piensa en la distancia, también piensa de forma fugaz en los gritos de las fanáticas, las luces de los escenarios y la música vibrando bajo sus pies. El mundo está lleno de cosas para contemplar, ¿por qué el solo se concentra en lo que quiere ignorar?

—Yo tampoco puedo dormir, es decir, llego y me recuesto a mirar el techo, pienso en todos los errores que cometí y los enumero en mi cabeza para después asegurarme de corregirlos—. TaeYong frunce el ceño mientras habla y SiCheng logra vislumbrar la figura reseca de tallos largos y caídos hacia los costados, con frágiles pétalos sosteniéndose con fuerza del cuerpo marchito—. Mierda.

SiCheng reconoce la planta como el regalo de TaeYong al pequeño jardín familiar, la planta más cuidada por su dueño. Sobre la tierra que no ha sido removida y algunas zonas de los tallos hay restos de moho que indican humedad de más.

—¿Qué pasó?

Recibe un bufido como respuesta y ve al coreano acomodarse el guante de jardinería y tomar lo que quedaba de su planta favorita para sacarla. Algunos hilos húmedos se unen a la tierra y TaeYong debe escarbar en el barro podrido para llegar a las raíces en iguales condiciones.

—Kun me va a matar —susurra con una mirada triste—. Se supone que florece en invierno, pero no la cuidé correctamente. Estará tan enfadado.

SiCheng ladea la cabeza con curiosidad y piensa en Kun enfadado, la imagen se le hace tan irreal que suelta una carcajada indiscreta, llamando la atención del mayor.

—Dudo que Kun ge se enfade por eso.

TaeYong, sumido en la miseria de ver a su pequeño retoño podrido, alza una mirada indignada y tuerce sus labios hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

—No lo sabes.

—Es la persona más paciente del mundo, probablemente se sienta triste, pero no enojado.

—Es Kun después de todo, ¿verdad? —Una sonrisa cruza el semblante del coreano y sus ojos brillan, aún fijos en la planta podrida de débiles pétalos secos y arrugada hojas—. Si siembras con cariño y esperas con paciencia obtendrás la flor más hermosa y el fruto más dulce.

Es un pensamiento fugaz el que atraviesa su cabeza y lo complementa con recuerdos borrosos de sonrisas y consejos susurrados como secretos en medio de la cocina. TaeYong era el compañero perfecto de Kun, cuidadoso y siempre sonriente, recibiendo sus sugerencias en la cocina –hacer composta, utilizar menos plásticos de un solo uso, reducir el consumo de carne y un infinito etcétera– y siguiendo al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones de jardinería.

Las palabras suenan como Kun, pero al mismo tiempo es una voz ajena y piensa en él, en el ardor fantasma que siente en la boca cuando la cierra y extraña el dulce sabor que dejó en ella. Una cariñosa semilla esperando germinar, ¿cuánta paciencia necesitará para convertirse en una hermosa flor? ¿Su tierra será fértil o solo un pantano como ese macetero que TaeYong sostenía con triste dulzura?

—Yo lo encontré, ¿sabes? —suelta antes de ser consciente de sus palabras y el mayor lo mira con la curiosidad plasmada en sus facciones pálidas—. Hace tres años, como si una tormenta hubiera golpeado el lugar.

TaeYong se endereza en su lugar y SiCheng solo puede pensar en las sonrisas que compartió con Kun mientras hacían _cupacakes_ en contraposición con la sangre y los restos de biscocho sobre el suelo y manchando las paredes. La mirada devastada de Kun y los restos de lágrimas secándose en sus mejillas, las costras de sangre aún sobre sus manos temblorosas, los restos carmesí manchando el vaso que él mismo le entregó con una frase infantil con la que intentó ayudarlo, como el niño tonto que era.

«Todo estará bien, Kun ge, ya lo verás.» Y Kun le sonrió con toda la tristeza que podía expresar su mirada, como si el jardín de su pecho se hubiera consumido hasta solo ser un sembradío de cenizas y dolor.

Lo comprende ahora, después de mucho tiempo, que no soportaría volver a ver esa mirada, que podría cortarse un brazo o una pierna antes de marchitar las preciosas flores de Qian Kun.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Cuando su atención vuelve a TaeYong, este ya no sostiene el macetero, pero su mano derecha aún se aferra a los tallos podridos de su flor de invierno. Paciencia, solo la paciencia y el cariño podían ayudarla a sobrevivir a un invierno en Seúl y la ajetreada agenda de TaeYong la hizo perecer.

—¡Nada! —miente con una sonrisa y sacude las manos frente a él—. Ah, ya ni siquiera sé lo que digo.

El mayor solo enarca las cejas y acaba sonriendo con ternura, sus labios son como pétalos alargados llenos de vida, tan bonitos que no comprende por qué a veces parecen caer con el viento.

—Deberías ir a dormir, Win Winnie, mañana es nuestro día libre, así que debemos aprovechar de descansar.

—Tienes razón, hyung—. Pasea la mirada por el balcón, las hojas resecas, los tallos quemados por el frío y uno que otro cactus que se resiste al invierno—. Mañana te ayudaré a limpiar esto, también deberías descansar.

El diente de león que sopló hace unas semanas ya no está, el frío hizo lo suyo y acabó con su deseo. No hay descanso para él ni otras oportunidades al parecer, pero aún tiene esperanza y su pecho se agita. El bosque de cemento que lo rodea susurra un «buenas noches» que le calienta el corazón, y entra al departamento seguido por Lee TaeYong, que se despide tan pronto como cierra el ventanal.

SiCheng se muerde los labios y libera un suspiro tembloroso, golpeándose mentalmente porque estuvo a punto de poner en evidencia a Kun.

El mayor es una fuente de constante alegría para todos, tiene paciencia, cocina, es divertido con sus bromas sin gracia y soporta los desplantes de cada uno con una envidiable templanza, así que no es de extrañar que mantenga tan oculta esa parte melancólica de sí mismo.

Hace tres años SiCheng le prometió guardar el secreto de su corazón roto, de la forma en que no pudo afrontarlo correctamente. Sabe que la paciencia de la que Kun le habló a TaeYong fue la que necesitó para volver a ser él mismo, para botar sus hojas quebradizas y esperar hasta su nuevo periodo de floración.

Se estremece y se abraza a sí mismo, no comprende que haya plantas que pueden florecer en medio de un inclemente invierno como ese.

—¿Win Win?

No escucha los susurros de los pasos que se acercan a él, mas la voz que rompe el silencio de la noche no le sorprende, hay cierta agitación en su pecho, como el viento sacudiendo los pétalos de ese jardín que poco a poco vuelve a vivir; y una sonrisa se abre paso en su rostro.

—Yuta.

A veces hay pétalos y raíces que golpean sus órganos cuando el japonés entra en su campo de visión y sabe que está madurando cuando el dolor no le impide respirar.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

SiCheng, que ni siquiera sabe qué hora es, solo se encoge de hombros y sonríe como un idiota. Las luces de la ciudad perfilan a Yuta como a una criatura etérea que podría habitar lo profundo de los bosques y él es apenas un humano afortunado a quien se le permite contemplarlo, mas nunca tenerlo.

—Debería—. Hay sudor en sus manos y un ligero temblor en sus piernas, pero se enorgullece de sí mismo cuando no siente que podría caerse a pedazos solo por estar bajo el mismo techo que Yuta.

Las luces de los reflectores, la música y la agitación de su vida como artista a veces le permiten ignorar que en su pecho late un corazón humano que, hasta hace poco, estaba lleno de maleza y raíces secas que intentaban asesinarlo.

—¿Acaso no estás cansado?

—Un poco, aún no bajan mis niveles de adrenalina—. Yuta asiente a sus palabras y SiCheng asume que todos deben sentirse de la misma forma luego de bajar del escenario—. Buenas noches, hyung.

—¿Qué harás mañana? —suelta el japonés en lugar despedirse y SiCheng siente que raíces emergen del suelo y se atan a sus piernas para impedirle avanzar.

—¿Qué?

—Es nuestro día libre, ¿tienes planes?

Las posibilidades aparecen en fila en su cabeza, forman listas y se desordenan frenéticas cuando las comprende y le dice a su corazón agitado que se detenga, que no riegue las ilusiones que se marchitaron hace tanto tiempo.

—Dormir tanto como sea posible, ¿y tú?

—Estaba pensando lo mismo, pero Seúl se ve tan bonita cubierta de nieve—. Yuta dirige su mirada al ventanal, más allá de las plantas y del jardín que muere triste por las heladas—. Tengo que comprar regalos de Navidad, ¿tú ya los tienes?

SiCheng mueve su cabeza en círculos cuando piensa en asentir y negar al mismo tiempo. Su plan era regalar _cupcakes_ hechos por él mismo y complementarlos con algo del gusto de cada miembro, pero de nuevo las posibilidades crean un caos en su mente y se decide por una negación confusa.

—También debo comprarlos.

Entonces lo ve, el brillo de una pequeña semilla germinando, un cultivo tardío, pero efectivo.

—¿Te gustaría ir mañana? Así podemos intercambiar opiniones y nos aseguramos de no repetir regalos.

Quiere convencerse de que solo contempla una ilusión, pero el aire se mueve entre las hojas de su pecho y los pétalos desprenden aromas dulces, como una tormenta primaveral en pleno invierno.

Su paciencia, al parecer, está rindiendo los frutos deseados en medio de un gélido invierno y está seguro de que estos serán tan dulces como siempre esperó.

—Excelente —responde sonrojado y tembloroso, por lo que también se despide en seguida y gira de vuelta a su habitación.

—¿Crees que es muy tarde para cultivar tu semilla? —pregunta Yuta a su espalda y detiene sus pasos abruptamente, como si las palabras no tuvieran sentido al llegar a su cerebro—. ¿Es extraño que compare tu confesión con una semilla?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Espero que no sea muy decepcionante para ti que aún pueda germinar.

La confusión, el alivio y la furia se mezclan en su interior creando un tifón, arrasando con todos los pétalos de sus flores y, en una clara muestra de desesperación, corre sin detenerse hasta estar seguro al otro lado de la puerta en su habitación.

Sobre la cama, su celular parpadea en señal de nuevas notificaciones y la idea de que sean sus compañeros chinos no calma su turbación en lo más mínimo.

Reconoce las palabras de Kun en la boca de Yuta y no sabe si agradecerle al mayor por permitirle una oportunidad con el japonés o enfadarse con él por ser lanzado de esa manera a otros brazos.


	9. Aire fresco

Cuando llega el día siguiente, SiCheng apenas ha conseguido dormir, por lo que un juego de ojeras sostiene sus ojos cansados y se resiste a desaparecer sin importar cuántos productos utilice en ello.

Con un suspiro resignado, toma una bufanda y sale de su habitación, el silencio del cuarto le indica que sus compañeros están descansando y su corazón agitado y tembloroso le dice que debe imitarlos, que no está preparado para lo que viene.

Yuta lo espera en el recibidor, sosteniendo su celular con ambas manos mientras escribe algo y le sonríe cuando se percata de su presencia. El aliento se le atora en la garganta, le tiemblan las piernas y no, no está listo para eso.

Ignorando la turbación interna, se calza un par de botas y rápidamente salen.

Sus superiores les habían dicho que debían salir acompañados de alguien, pero ambos se negaron rotundamente y prometieron llamar cuando acabaran sus compras para ser recogidos al final de la tarde si es que deben cargar demasiadas bolsas.

Si bien no acostumbran a salir solos o sin hacer transmisiones y ser descubiertos por alguna fanática en el exterior, ambos se cubren con gorros y mascarillas que a nadie le importarán debido al frío del invierno y caminan por las calles menos concurridas, volteando cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de que nadie los sigue. La práctica los volvió expertos en ocultarse de las fanáticas, así que ya no les molesta como al principio.

La conversación es incómoda y forzada al principio, ninguno sabe muy bien cómo actuar y SiCheng no deja de insultarse por ser tan idiota. Tarde comprende que hubo mucho resentimiento creciendo en su pecho durante los últimos meses y este consiguió mermar la bonita amistad que tenía con el japonés.

Sin embargo, es lo que tanto tiempo ha esperado y que por fin está ocurriendo, así que sonríe como el idiota que es y no sabe qué hacer para no dejarse en vergüenza. Algo en su pecho se agita, como brizas susurrando entre las hojas verdes de su jardín, si cierra los ojos incluso puede olerlo.

Una sonrisa surca su rostro sin que pueda evitarlo.

—Es un buen día, ¿verdad?

La sinceridad de ese comentario aliviana el aire que se atora en su pecho y todo parece volverse más fácil de ahí en adelante.

Tal vez es el aire tibio al interior del centro comercial, las risas cómplices que comparten cada vez que ven algo de mercancía con el nombre del grupo o sus propias fotografías por ahí, pero vuelven a sentirse como los viejos amigos que eran al principio.

Intercambian opiniones y las risas no tardan en volverse más y más genuinas, pronto toda incomodidad y vergüenza quedan en el pasado.

SiCheng siente que puede flotar y por primera vez comprende por qué los pétalos de los cerezos se dejan caer con tal libertad. Las miradas que comparte con Yuta le dan alas a su corazón, que las agita con violencia y se eleva a las nubes, lejos de la tierra que nutre el jardín de su pecho, lejos del invierno que quema sus raíces, lejos, tan lejos que la idea volver al suelo se siente como un cataclismo.

Cargados de bolsas y cansados de tanto reír y caminar, se separan durante unos minutos en los que SiCheng va al baño y Yuta dice tener algo más que hacer, la idea de recibir una sorpresa de su parte lo hace sonreír como un niño ingenuo, así que no hace preguntas y respira emocionado hasta que se vuelven a ver, entonces la realidad lo golpea.

Yuta sostiene con ilusión un precioso y delicado ramo de flores violetas envueltas en papel blanco y sedoso. Debe recibirlas, sabe que debe hacerlo, pero su corazón se agita y los pensamientos, que durante toda la tarde giraron en torno al japonés, cambian súbitamente de dirección.

—Me dijeron que te gustan las flores.

Quiere preguntar quién lo hizo, pero no se atreve a hablar y tampoco necesita que se lo digan para saber la respuesta obvia. Por otra parte, las flores se ven tan bonitas en las manos de Yuta, tan elegantes que es una pena saber que pronto se habrán secado y sus pétalos decorarán el suelo.

Deja caer un par de bolsas cuando intenta recibir el ramo con las manos temblorosas y Yuta le ayuda a recogerlas con una sonrisa.

—Son muy bonitas, ¿qué flores son?— No puede evitar que la pregunta se deslice por su boca cuando sostiene el ramo más cerca y puede oler su dulce aroma.

Ve a Yuta rascarse la cabeza y sonreír con vergüenza, provocando que ría con él.

—¿Dalias? —responde en tono de pregunta y SiCheng se encoge de hombros, siendo la enciclopedia que era, la presencia de Kun en ese momento les hubiera servido de mucho.

Pero Kun nunca hubiese comprado un ramo de flores, su rostro siempre parece contraerse con tristeza cuando las flores son arrancadas por razones puramente estéticas.

—Son hermosas —comenta al final, acomodando las bolsas y las flores en sus brazos.

El silencio se asienta entre ellos y parece que han vuelto al principio de golpe.

—¿Deberíamos ir a tomar un café? —pregunta Yuta pasados unos minutos y SiCheng asiente en seguida.

El peso de las flores se vuelve casi insostenible por lo que rápidamente se dirige hacia el área de comidas con la esperanza de descansar un poco, buscando un sitio donde pueda dejar el ramo sin hacerle más daño del que les hicieron al arrancarlas.

El café más cercano es un _Starbucks_ y de inmediato niega con la cabeza, sonriendo al darse cuenta de lo arruinado que está.

—No me gusta _Starbukcs._

Las palabras danzan en su cabeza y se pregunta si sería correcto repetírselas a Yuta, por lo que se encoge de hombros y avanza, con la intención de ir más allá en busca de una bebida caliente.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta el japonés con curiosidad, provocando que esa explicación que intentó acallar en su cabeza salga a flote—. A todos les gusta.

—Demasiados rumores de gente trabajando esclavizada para esa franquicia —repite las palabras que Kun le dijo hace tiempo, en una de sus escapadas para distraerlo—. Y con todos los reportes de materia fecal en sus productos no quiero arriesgarme a contraer alguna infección intestinal o algo peor.

Yuta lo mira impactado por unos segundos, entonces suelta una risa que suena como cantos de aves que se posan en las ramas que sostienen sus pulmones.

—¿Es en serio?— SiCheng asiente con convicción y la calidez del momento acelera su corazón emocionado—. Está bien, busquemos otro lugar.

Encuentran una cafetería que se ve realmente higiénica y se sientan con sus órdenes entre las manos y las bolsas entre sus piernas, las flores descansan cómodamente en la silla junto a SiCheng.

Hacen un resumen de todas las cosas que han comprado y las que faltan para no olvidar a ninguno de los miembros y las personas de la compañía que deben considerar. Comparten risas infantiles recordando los regalos de broma y el trozo de carbón prolijamente envuelto en varias capas de papel al interior de una caja de regalos con veintiún nombres escritos en el exterior.

—Me faltan TaeYong hyung y Kun ge —dice revisando la lista que improvisó en su celular minutos antes de levantarse.

—A mí me faltas tú, ChenLe y Kun, no se me ocurre qué darles.

SiCheng lo comprende, él se aseguró de comprarle a Yuta un tomo especial del último manga que estuvo leyendo mientras este se debatía entre comprarle una gorra o gafas a Johnny. Para ChenLe, que realmente tiene todo lo que una persona pueda desear en el mundo, le compró un juego de artículos de baño para niños –cepillo de dientes, un vaso, una toalla pequeña y pasta– con motivos de delfines.

—A Kun ge puedes regalarle fertilizante —aconseja con una sonrisa y una mirada fugaz a las flores que Yuta le regaló.

—¿Fertilizante?— Yuta no puede contener la risa que le provoca su comentario—. ¿Y tú qué le darás?

Esta vez su mirada se fija con mayor atención en las flores y se detiene en ellas por unos largos minutos, repentinamente siente que no puede respirar por los pétalos que se atoran en sus bronquios.

—Definitivamente fertilizante —responde al final y el japonés niega, divertido.

Ninguno de los regalos que están en las bolsas es algo realmente importante, la mayor parte de ellos es una broma, algo para provocar risas en sus compañeros más que una necesidad básica que suplir.

Las Navidades para SiCheng no eran realmente importantes, al menos no tanto como el Año Nuevo, cuando su hermana viajaba a China y podía compartir un par de días con sus padres; vivir las fiestas con los miembros del grupo se ha convertido en algo completamente nuevo y lleno de emoción ahora.

Compartieron historias de las fiestas de fin y comienzo de año de antes de unirse a la compañía, sus costumbres y lo que extrañarían ese año, encontrando en el otro al compañero extranjero que comprendía a la perfección su sentir.

Por primera vez desde que Kun, Lucas y Ten se fueron a China, SiCheng se siente gratamente acompañado.

Casi una hora después deciden que es momento de volver al departamento y hacen el llamado para que alguien de la compañía los recoja en el centro comercial; aún faltan días para Navidad y ya tendrán tiempo para comprar lo que les falta, o eso se dicen cuando el cansancio comienza a hacer mella en sus cuerpos, realmente necesitan tiempo para descansar.

SiCheng no se preocupa demasiado por los regalos que le faltan, ya tiene claro lo que le dará a TaeYong –un juego de utensilios de pastelería– y el regalo para Kun es algo en lo que no quiere seguir pensando. Tiene demasiadas ideas con las que sabe que su mejor amigo puede ser feliz, pero de alguna forma cada una suena más ridícula que la anterior cuando las piensa. Parece que nada en el mundo puede compensar la amistad y todo el apoyo incondicional que el mayor le ha entregado.

Piensa en las flores, en las semillas que debieron germinar para darles vida y siente que le arden los labios con amargura. No importa qué le regale, siente que nada se equipara a lo que le ha hecho y seguirá haciendo al corazón de Qian Kun.

Estruja las bolsas contra su pecho y sin darse cuenta el ramo se ve arrastrado en el agarre y ve con tristeza cómo un par de pétalos caen al suelo.

—¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que no era muy tarde para que mi semilla germinara?

Yuta se detiene frente a él, un par de escalones más abajo en la escalera que los lleva al estacionamiento subterráneo donde una furgoneta de la compañía les espera, ladea la cabeza y frunce el ceño.

—¿Algo en tus sentimientos ha cambiado?

SiCheng recuerda ese fatídico día en que osó declararse a Yuta y exigirle hacerse cargo de sus sentimientos. La forma en que el japonés lo rechazó fue tan jodidamente dulce que empeoró todo, nada comparado a la forma violenta y tajante en que él rechazó los sentimientos de Kun. Realmente fue un bastardo insensible con su mejor amigo.

—¿Has leído sobre el _Hanahaki?_ —pregunta y las palabras suenan tontas en su boca cuando las comprende—. Por supuesto que sabes sobre eso. Yo pensaba que tenía un jardín en el pecho, que todas las cosas que sentía por ti eran pequeños botones de flores que podían crecer hermosas si las cuidaba correctamente, en realidad si tú las cuidabas.

Se ve a sí mismo como a un idiota, un SiCheng completamente diferente al que es hoy, uno que era un niño ciego al mundo real, que creía que solo por amar a una persona esta lo amaría de vuelta.

La gran diferencia entre el SiCheng de ese entonces y el de la actualidad es que reconoce que, si bien realmente hay un jardín en su pecho, este es única y exclusivamente su responsabilidad. Sí, está lejos de ser tan maduro como Kun, pero se está acercando a él. Si Yuta volviera a rechazarlo, está seguro de que no se comportaría nuevamente como un idiota.

—Yo no quería que te sintieras de esa manera.

—Lo sé y lo agradezco —dice con sinceridad—. Por un tiempo sentí que no podría volver a respirar, que la vida hubiera sido mucho más simple si hubiese podido arrancarme todos esos sentimientos del pecho, como la cura del Hanahaki—. No sabe por qué dice todas esas palabras en ese momento, después de la tarde maravillosa que ha pasado con el japonés, después de que ha visto con sus propios ojos que hay semillas que nunca mueren realmente, incluso si nunca llegan a germinar—. Lamento haberte hecho sentir culpable por rechazarme, lamento haberme comportado como un idiota cuando tú también tenías el corazón roto.

—Necesitaba estar solo.

—Lo sé, lo siento si no fui el mejor amigo—. Siente deseos de llorar cuando las ideas toman forma en su cabeza y decide que debe terminar lo que empezó. Su corazón se agita con anticipación y vuelve a sentir que el aire se atora entre las raíces que se entrelazan con sus órganos internos cuando habla con voz temblorosa.

En medio de aquella lúgubre y desierta escalera, SiCheng se estira en las puntas de sus pies y se sostiene de los hombros del japonés para alcanzar con su boca la ajena.

Las manos de Yuta no tiemblan cuando dejan caer las bolsas y le rodean los hombros, su boca es tibia contra sus labios, el compás de sus respiraciones se vuelve uno y ambos se deslizan hacia un beso perfecto. Yuta lo besa suavemente cuando SiCheng se aleja y un suspiro le sacude los labios cuando piensa que realmente _fue un beso perfecto_.

—SiCheng, ¿qué ocurre? —No es hasta que el japonés habla que SiCheng se da cuenta de que está petrificado.

Los ojos brillantes y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas del mayor lo sorprenden y se avergüenza de sí mismo por abordarlo de esa manera, pero Yuta no se ve enfadado y eso le da un respiro, uno efímero que desaparece cuando se fija en sus labios estirados en una sonrisa brillante.

Se cubre la boca con una palma y siente en los pulmones que el jardín de su pecho se agita con suaves brizas, el aroma de sus flores lo embriaga y por primera vez se siente vivo. El cementerio de raíces secas que le impedía respirar hace apenas un par de meses se ha vuelto un campo de flores coloridas, por sus venas corre agua de manantial y sus pulmones se expanden por el aire fresco.

—Puedo respirar —susurra emocionado y se golpea el pecho con un puño—, al parecer salió el sol.

Y es un poco patético que haya necesitado de todo eso para aceptar que en su pecho siempre hubo un jardín lleno de vida, el problema era que él prefería regarlo con lágrimas en lugar de cuidarlo correctamente.

—¿Eso es bueno?

Asiente y la sonrisa del japonés es una sonrisa preciosa, una que por primera vez no le quita el aliento.

—Gracias —dice al final y vuelve a levantarse en las puntas de sus pies, pero esta vez para besar la mejilla del japonés—. Puedes devolverme mi semilla, Yuta.


	10. Cae la lluvia

Cuando SiCheng le preguntó si tendría tiempo para ver a sus padres y Kun respondió que esperaba correr con suerte no se refirió a la suerte de poder ir a casa, por el contrario, deseó que su agenda estuviera repleta sin siquiera un segundo para poder mirar en dirección a su familia.

Sin embargo, ahí está bajo la lluvia, sosteniendo un bolso pequeño en compañía de Lucas y Ten a la espera de tener el valor para tocar el timbre.

Sus actividades en China han acabado y tienen dos días libres antes de volar de vuelta a Corea, los preparativos para el lanzamiento de _Regular_ en mandarín y el mini álbum de WayV están listos, solo faltan los detalles del vídeo para comenzar con la publicidad.

La idea de que el vídeo se estrene el día de su cumpleaños le sacude el corazón con emoción. Sabe que es muy probable que ambas cosas pasen desapercibidas con el recibimiento del nuevo año, pero ha esperado tanto que no le importa. Por fin el sueño más grande de su vida está volviéndose realidad.

Cuando su madre abre la puerta y los recibe con una sonrisa inmensa, Kun siente que tiembla y que no es por el frío o la humedad mientras se pregunta si todavía tiene tiempo para arrepentirse.

Su madre lo jala hacia el interior y lo abraza apretadamente a pesar del agua que lo moja, comentando lo alegre que está de tenerlo en casa y Kun quiere, realmente quiere compartir su entusiasmo.

Lucas y Ten saludan y se presentan de forma educada, su madre intenta corresponder con diplomacia, pero le resulta imposible no reconocer sus gestos forzados cuando les da la bienvenida. Afortunadamente Kun les advirtió sobre ella cuando les informaron que tendrían esos días libres en los que podían visitar a sus familias. No había querido exponer a sus amigos de esa manera, pero tampoco podía dejarlos solos en una habitación de hotel mientras DeJun, KunHang y YangYang pasaban los últimos días con sus familias.

Con un suspiro, se quita las zapatillas y un poco de la ropa húmeda en el recibidor, indicándole a los chicos hacer lo mismo y luego pasar a la sala.

—Tu casa es muy cálida, Kun ge —comenta YukHei con una sonrisa y le palmea la espalda para darle ánimos.

Sí, había advertido a los chicos sobre lo que podían encontrar con sus padres, pero decirlo no es lo mismo que vivirlo.

Y puede confirmar ese pensamiento cuando entran en la sala y se encuentran la gran y desagradable sorpresa con que su madre lo espera.

—YuQi y su madre vinieron a pasar la tarde y me pareció una muy buena idea invitarlas a cenar con ustedes —comenta ella, alegre, presentándole ambas mujeres a sus compañeros.

Kun las saluda con fingida alegría y no duda en cuestionar a su madre con la mirada apenas tiene la oportunidad, pero esta lo ignora de forma olímpica, comentando lo mucho que sus invitadas la ayudaron en la preparación de la comida y lo casual de su presencia.

Song YuQi fue compañera de escuela de Kun, mientras que sus madres eran muy buenas amigas. Durante su infancia, él y YuQi también fueron muy cercanos, pero Kun comenzó a alejarse cuando su interés por la música consumió toda su atención –la que no estaba en la música, estaba en aprender a hacer magia–, pero a sus madres no les importó mucho que ellos se distanciaran y les construyeron un futuro perfecto juntos. Futuro que se vio truncado cuando Kun decidió marcharse a perseguir sus sueños en Corea del sur.

Su madre se negó radicalmente a dejarlo ir, pero su padre insistió en que era libre de tomar sus propias decisiones y le dio todo el apoyo que Kun necesitó, cosa que ella nunca le perdonó, entre muchas otras.

A pesar de todo, su madre nunca ha desistido en su idea de unirlo a YuQi en sagrado matrimonio.

La llegada de su padre aliviana un poco el ambiente media hora después. Kun no duda en lanzarse a sus brazos con todo el entusiasmo que no tuvo al ver a su madre y su padre lo recibe de la misma forma, con genuina alegría.

El trabajo de su padre es demandante y desgastante, Kun sabe que es parte de los infinitos sacrificios que hace para que él pueda hacer realidad sus sueños. Su padre, a diferencia de su madre, nunca ha cuestionado sus decisiones, ni las profesionales ni las amorosas, siempre recordándole lo orgulloso que está de él y la persona en la que se ha convertido.

Sin embargo, ve su rostro cansado, las marcas del trabajo duro curtiendo su piel, las hebras blancas en su cabello y la culpa se come un poco de su alegría.

—Me alegra que hayas tenido tiempo para venir a casa —comenta su padre luego de un largo y apretado abrazo, para soltarlo y saludar a sus compañeros sin disminuir un ápice de su emoción—. Bienvenidos, chicos, espero que mi hijo no les esté dando problemas.

—Nosotros se los damos a él, ¿verdad, Kun ge? —susurra YukHei con una sonrisa que se define como un claro y burlesco _«Fat Kun_ _»_ que su padre no pudo reconocer.

—Gracias por recibirnos en su casa—. Ten se inclina respetuosamente, ganándose una mirada de orgullo de parte de Kun.

—Todos los amigos de mi hijo son bienvenidos en nuestra casa.

A Kun le habría gustado sentirse de esa manera.

La bienvenida es interrumpida por su madre llamándolos a cenar, aunque lo único que ellos quieren hacer es buscar una habitación y desmayarse sobre alguna superficie blanda, la personalidad dominante de su progenitora consume rápidamente toda su energía.

Durante la cena su madre apenas le permite hablar a su padre, llevando la conversación por su cuenta, volviendo la comida algo incómodo e intragable.

Kun lanza, cada cierto tiempo, miradas de disculpa a sus amigos. YukHei, que ya conocía a su familia, le indica que no se preocupe. Ten, por su parte, lo mira con algo que no quiere reconocer como lástima, incluso si la barrera idiomática le permite comprender las cosas a medias, entiende lo suficiente como para saber lo jodido que está.

Él les hizo una introducción a sus padres en el camino a casa, disculpándose de antemano por todo lo que podría pasar durante ese poco tiempo, pero tarde comprendió que quien necesitaba de esa preparación era él.

—¿Ustedes son realmente amigos o solo es una estrategia de marketing? —pregunta la madre de YuQi llamando la atención de Lucas y el tailandés, quienes la miran con curiosidad—. ¿No es solo parte de su imagen?

—Somos buenos amigos —responde YukHei consciente de que Ten no se atrevería a hablar con su precario mandarín bajo la juzgadora mirada de la mujer.

Como siempre, Kun se siente avergonzado y degradado, por lo que prefiere guardar silencio y juguetear con la comida, deseando que los minutos pasen más rápido y estar pronto en un avión de vuelta a Corea.

—¿Ustedes son los mejores amigos de Kun? —pregunta YuQi intentando involucrarse de forma más afable en la conversación.

Es obvio que ni ella ni su madre o tan siquiera la mamá de Kun están interesadas en su vida de artista, por lo que no le sorprende que apenas quieran hablar sobre eso e ignoren los comentarios que los chicos hacen.

—En realidad —dice YukHei con un tono dudoso y Kun siente que el pánico le eriza el vello del cuerpo— creo que SiCheng gege es su mejor amigo.

—¿Quién es SiCheng? —cuestiona rápidamente la chica y Kun quiere creer que su curiosidad es genuina.

—WinWin.

—Oh, el chico que parece necesitar contar con los dedos cuando multiplica por cero, ¿verdad?

El silencio se asienta espeso en la mesa con el comentario de YuQi y su sonrisa abierta. La muchacha es realmente guapa, pero Kun no puede siquiera sentirse culpable por no estar atraído hacia ella, mucho menos en ese momento.

La risa incómoda de su madre es lo primero que se hace escuchar antes de que YuQi se disculpe por su comentario, alegando que es una broma que escuchó por ahí y Kun no necesita preguntar si fue su madre a quien escuchó, lo sabe.

—Iré a ver el invernadero —susurra levantándose de golpe, provocando que silla rechine cuando la arrastra por el suelo y silencie incluso las respiraciones de los demás comensales.

Lamenta dejar a sus amigos solos en la mesa, pero se siente repentinamente enfermo y sabe por experiencia que no soportará mucho tiempo ahí.

—Cariño, la cena aún no termina —dice su madre entre dientes intentando detenerlo, pero Kun hace oídos sordos a sus palabras.

—Asegúrate de que no se estén formando charcos—. Su padre no necesita decir más para darle a entender que comprende su necesidad de escapar, lo que Kun agradece de corazón.

Sale rápidamente al patio y muy pronto siente que la lluvia humedece su rostro y empapa su ropa. No le importa la humedad, él solo quiere estar afuera, tan lejos como sea posible de las personas que le hacen daño.

Sabe que no puede escapar por siempre de su madre, que ella tarde o temprano llegará a sembrar dudas y miedos en su pecho, sabe que esa visita no será grata y desea tanto volver a Corea, volver a su lugar seguro y fingir que es la persona libre que sueña con ser.

Mira con tristeza los jirones de plástico que apenas se sostienen de la madera que utilizó su padre para construir el invernadero, que fue la mayor alegría de su infancia, y su corazón se rompe un poco más.

Recuerda difusamente la tienda de flores que su padre tenía cuando era menor, el sitio donde Kun creció y cuya dulce fragancia era el resumen de sus mejores años de inocencia.

Su padre no vendía ramos de flores o arreglos como las demás florerías, solo vendía plantas en maceteros, vivas, algo muy poco común en aquella época.

Kun solía acompañarlo en la tienda en sus vacaciones y se entretenía aprendiendo nombres, propiedades, cuidados y características de cada nuevo ejemplar que llegaba. Su padre pasaba las noches relatándole leyendas donde las flores eran fundamentales y ayudaban a los héroes a cumplir su destino, no solo a embellecer el mundo.

Kun aprendió a ser humilde gracias al Narciso. Aprendió a cuidar a las personas que aprecia gracias al Jacinto. Aprendió sobre amor y sacrificio gracias al Copihue y la flor de lis le enseñó que para todo hay un camino.

Aprendió mucho sobre la vida a través de las flores, pero aún no ha encontrado una que le enseñara a sobrellevar un corazón roto.

Sus pensamientos rápidamente vuelven a Corea del sur y piensa en SiCheng, en cómo su mirada ha cambiado en el último tiempo y en todo el esfuerzo que ha puesto para salir adelante, que es casi tanto como el que necesita el invernadero para volver a ser el paraíso florido que recuerda de su infancia.

—No te crié para faltarle el respeto a las personas de esa manera.

No se sorprende cuando su madre aparece a su lado, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido por el enfado y con un paraguas resguardándola de la lluvia.

Ignorándola, se adentra en las ruinas del invernadero y busca los maceteros cuyos brotes apenas sobreviven.

La tristeza está impregnada en cada hoja quebradiza que se deshace en sus manos y en los restos de tierra y macetas cubiertas de moho. Lo que un día fue un paraíso hoy es un solo un fantasma de gloria y alegrías.

Cuando su padre quebró, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por mantener a flote su humilde negocio, él y Kun construyeron el invernadero para rescatar todas las flores, plantas y pequeños árboles que pudieron. Pero sus sueños y el absorbente trabajo de su padre en una empresa de construcción desviaron su atención del pequeño jardín que habían construido con tanto esmero, mientras que su madre no estaba muy interesada en las flores ni nada que requiriera atención y demasiados cuidados. A ella no le habría importado si el invernadero se hubiera ido abajo por completo.

—YuQi estuvo esperándote todo el día.

Arrodillado frente a un triste bonsái de hojas secas y completamente empapado por la lluvia que cae de lleno en su cabeza, escucha a su madre hablar en la lejanía.

—Lo siento —susurra apenas y quita las hojas caídas del macetero, dejándolas a un costado para luego tomar lo que un día fue un bonito cactus.

La desolación del lugar es angustiante y la presencia de su madre no le ayuda a sentirse mejor, por el contrario.

Recoge hojas y tallos secos, remueve la tierra y cava zanjas con las manos desnudas para que la lluvia corra hacia el exterior. Su trabajo es inútil, el agua se encharca y no hay forma de revivir todo lo que está muerto en el invernadero, desde las plantas hasta el cariño por su madre, que lo abraza por los hombros.

—No deberías enfadarte con YuQi, ella solo estaba bromeando.

—Está bien.

—¿Por qué te estás comportando de esta manera?— Su madre reclama elevando su voz, que ahoga el sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando el plástico.

—Estoy enamorado —masculla como respuesta y siente que la lluvia limpia la tristeza que le recorre las mejillas cuando piensa en SiCheng.

SiCheng y su sonrisa. SiCheng y su figura al bailar. SiCheng y sus vasos de agua dulce. SiCheng y su amor inmarcesible.

—Deberías aceptar los sentimientos de YuQi y dejar de comportarte como un niño inconsciente, ella te ha querido desde que es una niña.

Se pregunta si fue buena idea sugerirle a Yuta invitar a SiCheng a una cita, si ellos lo hicieron bien y el menor, por fin, fue correspondido. Tal vez el silencio de parte de SiCheng en las últimas dos semanas significa algo que no quiere reconocer.

—Estoy enamorado —repite con la voz ahogada— de otra persona.

—El amor viene con el tiempo —dice ella como si no importara—. Ni siquiera es tan importante para ser feliz.

Kun piensa en sus padres y el matrimonio al que fueron forzados cuando su madre quedó embarazada de él. Piensa en los años de miseria a los que se condenaron por ser descuidados y sabe que no se aman, que nunca lo han hecho. Sí, se aprecian como dos personas que se han visto obligadas a convivir, que comparten a un hijo al que aman cada uno a su manera, pero sabe que no hay más cariño que eso y teme, realmente le aterra la idea de someterse a lo mismo.

Ha visto toda su vida a su padre esforzarse por darle una vida decente a su madre, por no avergonzarla frente a la familia que nunca lo aceptó ni lo aceptará.

Ha visto a su madre completamente ajena a su padre y sus intereses, rasgando los vestigios de su pasado para no olvidar que un día tuvo todas las oportunidades al alcance de su mano.

Ellos son desconocidos que comparten techo solo por él, por el hijo que no tuvieron el corazón para abandonar.

El ejemplo de sus padres es uno que nunca se atrevería a seguir, ellos son la prueba viva de que no se puede obligar a una persona a amar a otra. Sabe que no se puede mandar en el corazón, su padre le enseñó que él puede sembrar muchas semillas, pero que esto no significa que germinarán o que lo harán como él desea.

—Estoy enamorado de SiCheng, mamá.

Y tal vez no es lo mejor para decir ni la mejor idea que puede tener, pero su corazón es tonto e ingenuo. SiCheng está enamorado de Yuta y, al igual que Kun, sembró sentimientos en el jardín de su amado y espera con boba esperanza que estos den un brote saludable.

Le resulta triste pensar en eso, porque Kun está tan aterrado de repetir la historia de sus padres y de repetir su propia historia, que hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para conquistar a SiCheng, para demostrarle sus sentimientos y ser merecedor de una mínima porción de los suyos. ¿De qué otra forma podría desear tener una relación con él? Si la primera vez no lo amaron lo suficiente, si nunca mereció el cariño de otra persona.

—Eres mi hijo, Qian Kun, te llevé en mi vientre por nueve meses y he intentado criarte de la mejor manera—. Su madre habla con amargura y esta se refleja en las imágenes cristalizadas que Kun apenas puede reconocer frente a él—. Acepté que te fueras a Corea por esa estupidez de cantar, pero esto no te lo permitiré. No me he esforzado de esa manera para que me des la espalda y a todo lo que te he enseñado.

—Al parecer tampoco me enseñaste a ser feliz —susurra y levanta el rostro para ver que la lluvia ya no entra por el agujero del invernadero, aunque adentro sigue lloviendo—. La única persona que le está dando la espalda a alguien eres tú, mamá.

—Dices eso porque no comprendes lo que hago por ti y lo entiendo, cuando se es joven se cree tener todas las respuestas. Con el tiempo me darás la razón, solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Quieres decidir por mí.

—Tú no sabes lo que es bueno, apenas conoces el mundo y todo es una fantasía para ti.

A Kun le gustaría que su madre comprendiera la verdad de su corazón, así como lo hace su padre, pero ella parece estar demasiado cegada por sus propias experiencias. Y entiende que ella esté aterrada, ¿qué clase de hijo sería si no la comprendiera?

Realmente entiende que su madre esté siempre tan asustada, ella misma fue rechazada y condenada al ostracismo por atreverse a tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio –un hijo que fue más accidente que cualquier otra cosa–, cuya familia Kun apenas conoce porque fue despojada de todo el derecho que su apellido le confería.

Se sabe de memoria la retahíla que está soltando, no es la primera y está completamente seguro de que no será la última vez que ella se lo repite, ni siquiera con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada por la desesperación de tener un hijo que no deja de decepcionarla. A Kun no le importa que sus abuelos maternos no lo acepten, no le importa nunca tener hijos ni heredar su apellido, no le importa ser marginado, no le importa nada más que seguir su corazón y no puede ni quiere cargar con los miedos de su madre.

Entonces ella verbaliza su único y más grande miedo:

—¿Crees que un hombre tendrá la fuerza para luchar por ti?

Y sabe que no se refiere a tener la fuerza, si no que a merecerlo.

SiCheng se ha atrevido a amar a Yuta sin miedos, así que no le preocupa tener que enfrentarse al mundo homofóbico si lo hace tomando su mano. No, eso no es lo que le preocupa.

Cualquier persona que se atreva a amar a Qian Kun tendrá que enfrentarse a su madre, una mujer posesiva, manipuladora y dominante que no es capaz de aceptar que ya no es la chica de buena familia que le daba más importancia a las apariencias que a los sentimientos y el trabajo duro. Su sangre sigue siendo azul, pero ella tiene la marca de la deshonra en su frente.

Sí, por las venas de Kun también corre la sangre de su padre, que es liviana y humilde, pero teme que los prejuicios de su madre tengan más peso y nunca le permitan a su corazón ser libre.

—Me esforzaré —susurra contemplando el barro en una maceta que funciona más como la tumba de lo que un día fue una preciosa flor.

—Cariño —dice su madre con un tono suave y le recorre la espalda con un brazo, provocándole un doloroso estremecimiento—, ¿por qué quieres repetir la historia?

Los trozos de su corazón caen sobre la maceta, los ve deshojarse en pétalos resquebrajados por la tristeza y el dolor de su tierna adolescencia donde, siendo débil y temeroso, permitió que le arrebataran de las manos la primera semilla de amor que germinó en su corazón.

—No se repetirá, SiCheng no se alejará de mí como lo hizo TaeYong, no permitiré que intervengas esta vez.

—¿Estás seguro? Lo mismo dijiste de ese muchacho y, ya ves, fue solo un cobarde—. Kun siente en su alma temblorosa el poder de aquellas palabras, el miedo que se agazapa por sus piernas y las estremece más que la lluvia. Hay un pantano en su pecho alimentándose de sus miedos, los que se apoderaron de su vida cuando Lee TaeYong acabó con esa inocente, pero significativa, relación—. ¿Qué tienes para ofrecer a una persona que posiblemente pierda todo por estar contigo? ¿Crees que alguien se atreverá a amarte? ¿Crees que vale la pena arruinar tu vida por un capricho tonto como este?

—Mamá, por favor —ruega con la voz rota y no se atreve a reconocer que está aterrado, porque está apostando todo lo que tiene a una endeble semilla que tiene que arrasar con toda una jungla para poder germinar.

SiCheng no renunciará a sus sentimientos por Yuta tan fácilmente, incluso si comprende que ya no está tan enamorado como cree, lo hará porque es demasiado obstinado como para reconocer a Kun como su nuevo amor.

Y hacerle frente a eso es más difícil que contemplar la idea de ser rechazado por todo el mundo. Si tan solo SiCheng lo amara, si tan solo correspondiera una mísera porción de sus sentimientos, Kun podría convertirse en un súper humano y enfrentarse a todos los terrores del mundo.

Pero sabe que eso no pasará, que debe conformarse con una amistad que no sacia los deseos de su alma, una amistad que riega como rocío de la mañana su corazón marchito.

Todo lo que Kun puede obtener de Dong SiCheng en ese momento es un ramo de flores secas en una habitación vacía.

—Debes entender que a veces amar no es suficiente.

Cuando su madre se marcha en solemne silencio, Kun se permite sollozar y escupe pétalos secos sobre la tierra mojada, las espinas de los tallos se incrustan en su corazón y las raíces que se atoran en su tráquea lo ahogan cuando intenta respirar a través del llanto y la lluvia que no deja de caer de sus ojos.

Siente que sus sentimientos por SiCheng son como semillas durmientes, estaban ahí, en lo más profundo de su corazón, desde el principio, pero debieron esperar mucho tiempo antes de germinar en ese cúmulo de emociones que lo consumen, que embellecen su vida y lo sumergen en el sopor de morir poco a poco. Es tan hermoso como destructivo en sus mejores días. En los peores, en esos días en que intenta con todas sus fuerzas arrancárselo del pecho, es una rosa que se defiende con espinas que hieren sus dedos y bañan sus pétalos de sangre.

—¿Por qué no puede serlo? —pregunta con la voz ahogada y solo le responde el silencio.

Las lágrimas tibias le recorren el rostro cansado y contempla distante la elección que debe hacer. Las raíces de sangre que lo atan al barro que tiembla bajo su cuerpo son firmes, pero no se nutren y siente que sus tallos frágiles se están quebrando y en cualquier momento caerá al suelo deshojado.

Piensa en Lee TaeYong por unos segundos, se permite volver a esos días en que todo fue hermoso, como campos de maíz listos para la cosecha, piensa en el aroma, en las risas, en los besos. Piensa en todas las cosas a las que TaeYong renunció cuando se vio abrumado por los prejuicios de su familia, cuando decidió arrancar de raíz el amor que compartieron.

Y está condenado, Kun lo sabe y los pocos pétalos que se sostienen a los latidos en su pecho terminan por caer con las lágrimas que se unen al fango y el moho en el macetero; y desea con todas sus fuerzas que la lluvia que cae de sus ojos le de vida a una flor preciosa en esa tierra, porque él ya no sabe qué hacer.


	11. Somos semillas

Cuando los incipientes rayos del sol calientan la tierra y la lluvia se seca, Kun contempla con desgana los restos moribundos de lo que un día fue su mayor orgullo. Las tardes de sol en compañía de su padre y sus propios momentos de contemplación rodeado de pequeños botones que aspiraban a ser preciosas flores.

—Todos tenemos un jardín —decía su padre como si le estuviera compartiendo el secreto mejor guardado del universo y, aún con la angustia de la vida adulta golpeándolo, Kun sigue creyendo que es así—. Algunos en la cabeza, otros en el pecho, la mayoría de las mujeres también tienen uno en el vientre.

Tiempo después Kun comprendería a qué se había referido su padre con esas palabras.

_Todos tenemos un jardín._

En ellos florecen pensamientos, sentimientos e incluso hijos, pequeños pimpollos que algún día se transformaran ya sea en un frondoso árbol, en una radiante y aromática flor o un niño precioso del que sentirse orgulloso.

Kun sabe que falló en eso último con su madre, sabe que de su vientre solo brotó maleza. También sabe que no lo hizo con su padre, que a sus ojos incluso si está reseco por el sol y no ha madurado correctamente, Kun es el fruto más dulce de su cosecha.

A veces piensa que es un poco injusto con su madre, porque ella se enfrentó a otro mundo, a otra realidad, y teme exponer a su único hijo a las mismas vejaciones. Pero entonces mira a su padre, contempla su rostro cansado y demacrado por el trabajo duro y los sueños rotos. Y los ama, a los dos por igual, pero está completamente seguro de que son los ejemplos que no quiere repetir.

No quiere sentir que la amargura se apodera de su corazón y lo convierte en una ciénaga donde nada más que bacterias y podredumbre pueden existir. No quiere mirar hacia atrás y arrepentirse de todas sus decisiones porque permitió que los jardines de su pecho, su cabeza o su vientre se convirtieran en desiertos áridos y tierras yermas.

En el vivero comunitario de la localidad al que su padre lo llevaba cada fin de semana, Kun aprendió que existen muchas formas de cuidar una planta, muchos factores a considerar para ayudarla en su crecimiento y que lo mismo ocurre con las personas.

Aprendió que para llegar a ser un jardín, las personas primero deben ser semillas.

Algunas semillas descuidadas no germinan, otras sí lo hacen y mueren tan rápido que apenas se puede ver su brote. Todo depende del cuidado al final, o eso creyó durante toda su vida.

—Amor, bondad y paciencia son solo algunas de las cosas que se necesita para criar un hijo —comentó una vez su padre mientras podaba un pequeño bonsái para mantener el tamaño deseado de sus hojas—, ¿crees que hemos un hecho un buen trabajo?

En ese momento Kun asintió con vehemencia, completamente seguro de que sería la principal causa del orgullo brillando en los ojos de sus padres, cuán inocente fue sin haber florecido.

Y comprende lo equivocado que estuvo cuando ve por última vez los ojos decepcionados de su madre, que no importa cuán duro ella haya trabajado en su crianza, Kun siempre sería la mala hierba de su jardín.


	12. Una flor de plástico

Kun suspira y se sacude el cabello cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren y la monótona melodía del sitio es todo lo que se escucha en el pasillo, a pesar de que Chittaphon y YukHei caminan delante de él.  
Puede ver en la mirada del tailandés la duda y todas las preguntas que no se atreve a hacer, mientras que Lucas apenas puede contener la lástima que expresa cada vez que se miran de frente. Decide ignorarlos abiertamente y finge sordera cada vez que sus bocas citan las últimas palabras de su madre, Kun solo quiere aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a las palabras de aliento de su padre y olvidar que ahora es medio huérfano.  
—¿Debería tocar? —pregunta Ten apuntando hacia el timbre del departamento donde el resto de los miembros del grupo espera.  
—Podemos esperar un poco más —responde el menor suavemente.  
La culpa le sacude el pecho y siente que sus ojos vuelven a cubrirse de lágrimas cuando los escucha hablar en susurros, como han hecho en los últimos dos días. Se supone que él es el mayor y que será el líder de WayV, ¿por qué no puede comportarse como tal?  
—Está bien —suspira pestañeando con molestia, el aroma a químicos para el cabello le provoca picazón en la nariz que se mezcla con el implacable dolor de cabeza que apenas puede soportar, pero puede fingir que a eso se debe la irritación de sus ojos, no a la falta de descanso ni la angustia.  
Y él necesita recostarse por unos minutos y descansar. Sus padres, las últimas prácticas, una migraña que apenas comienza a menguar, el vuelo y estar toda la tarde cambiando su apariencia para la única presentación en que estarán los dieciocho no le han permitido descansar como corresponde, mucho menos estar solo para poder asimilar la forma en que vivirá su vida de ahí en adelante.  
Su madre le pidió tomar una decisión y comienza a temer haberse equivocado.  
Su futuro es incierto, sus emociones son un desastre y la idea de que Yuta y SiCheng hayan comenzado una relación le carcome en lo más profundo del desierto en su pecho. ¿Qué sentido tiene haber rechazado a su madre por un amor que nunca será?  
Tal vez YuQi era una buena opción, tal vez con ella no sentiría que muere a diario, pero elegir a su madre y la vida que ella intentó construirle sería despedirse de la persona que Qian Kun es, de sus sueños, de sus planes y de sus alegrías.  
Siente que es empujado hacia el interior y las miradas alegres de sus compañeros se fijan en ellos, los reciben con abrazos y sonrisas, ve que SiCheng se aleja y se tambalea, cansado y marchito.  
Cada saludo hace que se desespere un poco más, que le duela más el pecho y la cabeza, que se sienta más cansado y se le agarrotan los músculos por fingir sonrisas cuya alegría no siente y se pregunta si alguien puede ver en él que está a punto de caerse a pedazos, que la tierra que lo rodea no lo alimenta, que el sol no lo toca y que ya está seco de lágrimas y lluvia.  
Las cosas pasan con brumosa rapidez, en un momento está frente a la puerta, al siguiente rodeado de algarabía y yendo de abrazo en abrazo.  
Al final SiCheng vuelve y en sus ojos hay una envidiable alegría que Kun pudo haber disfrutado en otro momento. Lo ve hablar, pero no escucha sus palabras, cansado, completamente exhausto de mantenerse en pie.  
Se pregunta si no está exagerando, pero el miedo que se le ha inculcado durante toda su vida hace ecos en su cabeza como ruido blanco que solo él puede escuchar, como canciones que solo él puede comprender.  
Y SiCheng sigue mirándolo con esos ojos que son tan jodidamente hermosos, que difieren tan drásticamente con la mirada plagada de decepción que le dedicó su madre cuando le dijo que, si se marchaba en ese momento, nunca volviera a llamarse su hijo, una mirada que rivaliza incluso con la que le dedicó cuando Kun le confesó por primera vez estar enamorado de un hombre.  
Finge una sonrisa, una a la que se acostumbró cuando no fue capaz de renunciar a la compañía a pesar de que ver a diario a Lee TaeYong le provocaba el dolor de un incendio forestal arrasando con las flores de su corazón, convirtiendo todo lo que había cuidado con tanto cariño en una turbera llena de musgo y restos de plantas descompuestas. Se hace a la idea de que tendrá que vestir nuevamente esa sonrisa, que será plástica como las únicas flores que su madre tolera y que nadie podrá ver más allá de ella, porque a los ojos del mundo entero Qian Kun es eso, solo una flor plástica inmarcesible y hecha de mentiras.  
La mejilla de SiCheng es suave contra su mano cuando lo acaricia, entonces recuerda el beso que le quitaba el sueño germinando como un campo de flores bajo el sol, un beso que nunca le perteneció realmente.  
—Estoy tan cansado —susurra y su voz, luego de no haberla escuchado por casi dos días, suena grave y ajena.  
Entonces se aleja al sitio donde podrá dejar caer su máscara y se encierra en su habitación.  
Debería estar feliz de estar de vuelta, pero se siente desorientado y distante, ¿cómo se supone que se mostrará alegre cuando se siente tan miserable? ¿A quién podrá engañar si ni siquiera puede actuar una sonrisa creíble?  
Se siente un fraude, un mal actor y un muy mal mentiroso cuando seca las lágrimas que vuelven a correr por sus mejillas. Se supone que está en su hogar, pero se siente fuera de lugar y no comprende bien dónde debería estar, solo sabe que no es ahí, que sus pies no están tocando el piso que corresponde.  
Las palabras de su madre no dejan de resonar en su cabeza acompañadas por esa imagen indignada y defraudada con que ella lo mira desde los diecisiete, desde que decidió regalarle aquella única flor a la primera persona que creyó amar.  
—¿Kun ge?— Una voz grave se abre paso en su mente y apenas es capaz de reconocer que no es su propia voz, entonces ve el ceño fruncido de SiCheng y su rostro preocupado—. Te traje esto—. SiCheng aparece a su lado con la voz suave y una mirada curiosa. Sostiene un vaso de agua y una sonrisa le arde en los labios cuando ve los pequeños granos de azúcar disolviéndose en el fondo.  
Hay un recuerdo asociado a ese vaso de agua dulce y SiCheng sosteniéndolo, un recuerdo que se remonta al momento en que decidió que dejaría de llorar por las cosas que no puede controlar y que no importaba cuán roto estuviera su corazón, seguiría luchando por sus sueños.  
Teme que esta vez el azúcar no pueda ayudarlo.  
—No debiste seguirme —comenta y su voz retumba en sus sienes como ecos graves. ¿Es él mismo a quien está escuchando?, ¿es su voz lo que reverbera en las paredes?  
—Gege, ha pasado una hora—. SiCheng frunce el ceño y Kun ladea la cabeza, ¿por qué apenas puede comprender esas palabras?  
Intenta tomar el vaso, pero este se raspa con los papeles que sostiene en la mano que creyó desocupada y solo entonces ve las figuras de pétalos y los tallos delicadamente enroscados. Son flores, reconoce al final, diferentes tipos y de diferentes tamaños y colores, pero flores hechas con diferentes tipos de papeles y él puede reconocer una flor de cerezo junto a una rosa y una amapola arrugadas. Las acaricia y se pregunta cómo llegaron a sus manos.  
—¿Te gustaron? ChenLe me ayudó un poco, pero al final debimos pedirle ayuda a RenJun, ya sabes que soy un asco con las manualidades —dice el menor con voz baja, pero emocionada. Y le sonríe, devastando ese último y pequeño rastrojo de cordura que le queda.  
La idea de SiCheng concentrándose en hacer origami para él hace que le duela el corazón, se siente agridulce, es lo que ha esperado por tanto tiempo, ¿por qué no puede sentirse feliz?  
—¿Crees que alguien se atreverá a amarte? ¿Crees que vale la pena arruinar tu vida por un capricho tonto como este?  
Gime cuando ve al menor mirándolo expectante, ¿qué se supone que diga? ¿Debe disculparse por todo? ¿Debe tomar de vuelta todas sus palabras y desearle ser feliz al lado de Yuta? ¿Debe seguir sonriéndole como si su alma no estuviera hecha pedazos?  
¿Por qué no puede dejar de llover?  
Las flores de papel crujen cuando las estruja y algunos pétalos pierden la forma cuando golpean el pecho de SiCheng y Kun sabe que así mismo se están cayendo todas las hojas de su jardín de plástico.  
—No las quiero —masculla al final con la voz temblorosa y el calor de la lluvia en sus mejillas—, no quiero nada de esto.


	13. Como el loto

—Pensé que era un infierno o un desierto —dice con la voz baja y temblorosa, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a los tallos corrugados entre sus dedos y apenas se atreve a alzar la mirada—, en realidad es solo un jardín, uno común y corriente, pero que se convierte en un paraíso de flores gracias a ti, Kun ge.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los del mayor, este le dedica una mirada distante y brillante, con pequeñas venas rojas oscureciéndola. Kun no lo ve y tampoco lo escucha, está completamente seguro de eso cuando siente sus dedos fríos acariciarle la mejilla. O tal vez sí lo hace, pero no le importa el significado de sus palabras.

SiCheng ha visto muchas facetas de Qian Kun y está seguro de que nunca conseguirá conocerlo al cien por ciento, pero esa mirada desesperanzada, su rostro cansado y la falta de emoción que expresa no es una mueca que esperó ver alguna vez en él.

Al hablar, la voz de Kun suena como si su garganta estuviera en carne viva después de habérsela desgarrado a gritos.

—Estoy tan cansado.

No hay miradas cálidas, no hay palabras suaves, ni hay caricias reconfortantes y mucho menos besos apasionados, solo frialdad y abandono cuando lo ve caminar con movimientos desacompasados por el pasillo que lo lleva a su habitación.

SiCheng siente las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros cuando sus pies se vuelven de concreto y no se mueven, pero es Lucas quien lo salva del colapso y lo arrastra jalándolo de la oreja hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué mierda, XuXi?

—¿Es en serio?, ¿lo acabas de hacer?

El menor lo mira con enojo y SiCheng quiere comprender a qué se debe su ira, repite en su cabeza las palabras que Lucas le gruñó antes de irse y la conclusión a la que llegó por sí mismo en los últimos días, según él todo está correcto y lo único que faltaba era Kun para poder decirle sus sentimientos.

—Bueno, me dijiste que debía tomar una decisión y–

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta alguien desde la puerta de la cocina y SiCheng se encuentra con la mirada preocupada de Lee TaeYong, que espera una respuesta en compañía de Chittaphon y TaeIl.

Lucas se rasca la cabeza, incómodo y SiCheng se soba la oreja adolorida, ¿qué estaba pensando el menor?

—Xuxi está teniendo un ataque psicótico —responde en coreano con un suspiro derrotado y busca respuestas en la mirada del menor, que parece comunicarse de forma telepática con Ten.

—Creo que deberíamos sentarnos —comenta el tailandés y los coreanos se ven obligados a sentarse.

SiCheng pone más atención a los ruidos de fondo en lugar de a las personas que lo acompañan en la cocina y silencio es todo lo que escucha. Sabe que es por Kun, que para nadie pasó por alto el estado demacrado en que se encontraba y mucho menos el ridículo que él mismo acababa de hacer. En realidad no es una cosa de Kun solamente, todos ellos son tan cercanos que se contagian sus estados de ánimo, si alguien está demasiado feliz todos pueden percibirlo y lo mismo ocurre cuando alguien está demasiado triste y la miseria de Kun en ese momento era casi palpable.

Se pregunta si es demasiado tarde, si perdió demasiado tiempo y ya no puede revivir lo que se aseguró de matar antes de que Kun viajara a China.

—Kun ge discutió con su madre antes de venir —dice Lucas rascándose la cabeza y Ten muestra en su semblante lo desagradable que debió ser la situación. SiCheng no puede imaginar al mayor discutiendo con su madre, o con cualquier persona—. Ella le dijo que no vuelva más a casa, que se olvide de ellos.

Los coreanos y SiCheng, a coro, jadean cuando lo escuchan, sorprendidos en igual magnitud. Buscan explicaciones en el menor, pero justo cuando este está a punto de hablar nuevamente, dos miradas curiosas se asoman en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué le pasa a Kun ge? —pregunta ChenLe en voz baja, como si temiera que el mayor lo escuchara—. ¿No le gustaron nuestras flores?

—Estoy seguro de que le gustaron —responde Ten y le regala una sonrisa reconfortante—, él solo está cansado por el viaje.

RenJun le susurra un «te lo dije» apenas audible y lo arrastra afuera, consciente de la seriedad del momento que estaban viviendo los mayores.

—¿Ustedes saben por qué su madre dijo eso? —pregunta TaeYong cuando está seguro de que los menores no escucharán, viéndose pálido y preocupado.

Ten niega y se encoge de hombros, mientras que Lucas mira fijamente al coreano. Hay conocimiento en la mirada del menor mezclado con una gran cantidad de preocupación y SiCheng se siente abrumado.

Kun siempre ha sido una persona de alegría contagiosa, de palabras amables y pasteles dulces. Se siente repentinamente estúpido, porque ha sido testigo en primera fila de que también es angustia y miedos, de la tristeza perenne de sus ojos marrones. Él, mejor que muchos, conoce el sufrimiento con el que carga el mayor

—No lo sé, pero al parecer es algo que vienen arrastrando hace tiempo —comenta el menor al final y le dedica una mirada que atraviesa a SiCheng.

¿Cómo podría él estar implicado en ese conflicto? No quiere pensar en cuánto pudo haber mejorado las cosas para Kun el haber aceptado sus sentimientos, porque, ¿cuál fue la intención de Lucas al decirle que debía tomar una decisión si no era esa?

SiCheng puede amar a Kun, por supuesto que sí, cualquier persona sobre la faz de la tierra puede hacerlo. Amar a Kun debe ser una de las cosas más fáciles del mundo, dejarse llevar por todos sus infinitos encantos, perderse en sus miradas y embeberse de su atractiva apariencia, caer por él debe ser algo completamente natural. Pero hacerlo correctamente, amar a Qian Kun como se lo merece, esa debe ser la cosa más jodidamente aterradora y complicada.

Y SiCheng lo sabe, con su amor a medias y su maraña de sentimientos, sabe que caer en la espiral de Qian Kun es solo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar; el problema viene cuando recuerda esos ojos devastados, sus manos cubiertas de sangre y los restos de dulces que se desparramaron por la cocina como pequeños trozos de su corazón roto. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan básico como Dong SiCheng hacerle justicia a Qian Kun? Al mejor amigo que lo sostuvo cuando cayó en el pozo de desesperanza, al que lo empujó hacia adelante y lo aconsejó para estar bien por sí mismo, al que puso su propio sufrimiento en segundo plano para ver a la persona que quiere feliz?

—Fue todo tan incómodo—. Escucha de forma distante las palabras de Chittaphon y comprende a medias que Kun no heredó su personalidad encantadora de su madre. En su mente la mujer se pinta una persona mezquina y orgullosa, manipuladora y fría, el completo opuesto del dulce y cuidadoso temperamento de Kun—. Y esa chica no dejaba de intentar llamar su atención.

Se pone de pie de golpe, llamando la atención de todos y se detiene en seguida, con la mirada de Lucas fija sobre él, con acusaciones oscureciéndola y se siente cohibido por él, ¿qué tanto sabe el menor que tiene el derecho de juzgarlo?

— _Tú lo sabes_ —dice en mandarín y se gana miradas curiosas de los coreanos y el tailandés—, _sabes lo que pasó hace tres años._

Wong YukHei es cualquier cosa menos un mentiroso, su personalidad es tan transparente que no necesita siquiera intentar negar para que SiCheng comprenda la verdad, pero es esa mirada temblorosa que le dedica a Lee TaeYong lo que le provoca dudas y más preguntas que teme expresar porque le aterra incluso más conocer las respuestas.

La confusión desaparece de su cabeza en seguida y parece que el sol sale a iluminar esa verdad que estuvo todo el tiempo oculta bajo su nariz.

Kun, comprende, es un actor excelente. Uno que se equivoca en situaciones tan aleatorias que es imposible reconocer la relación de sus errores y SiCheng, que se dice su mejor amigo, apenas está comprendiéndolo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Iré a ver a Kun ge.

Que es un buen actor, pero no uno perfecto.

SiCheng lleva días pensando en él, tal vez desde esa primera vez en que lo vio con el corazón roto por el rechazo de Yuta o puede que desde mucho antes. Piensa en sus ojos marrones como un atardecer en el desierto, en sus manos tibias como brizas veraniegas, en su risa suave como el trinar de las aves al amanecer y es en sus más tristes cavilaciones que ha descubierto algo para lo que no estaban preparado en absoluto, sin embargo no es una sorpresa del todo.

Él no conoce el lenguaje de las flores, no sabe lo que significa regalar una azalea o una gardenia, o ver marchitar una rosa roja, sabe que ahora hay un jardín que un día estuvo muriendo entre sus costillas, pero no comprende su naturaleza.

Entonces ahí va Qian Kun, con sus ojos entrecerrados en sonrisas que parecen flotar en estanques de tristeza, con la lluvia mojándole las mejillas aterciopeladas y se da cuenta, tarde y con la fuerza de un cataclismo sacudiendo el barro que se aferra a sus pies, de que Kun es una preciosa flor de loto. Desde sus suspiros cansados hasta su mandíbula temblando de impotencia, lo ha visto luchar consigo mismo y con el mundo que lo quiere hundir en ese estanque de tiburones, irguiéndose sobre lodo con sus pétalos incluso más hermosos que al principio.

—¿Gege? —ChenLe lo espera en el pasillo, con su semblante preocupado y la mirada brillante fija en el vaso que sostiene con cuidado contra su torso—. ¿Qué pasa con Kun ge?

—Está cansado por el viaje —insiste y el menor le muestra una mueca indignada—, al parecer las cosas no están muy bien con sus padres —agrega al final, consciente de que no puede mantener a Zhong ChenLe en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo.

—¿Él estará bien?

—Por supuesto que sí —dice enternecido por el actuar del menor, que nunca dejará de ser el niño pequeño al que Kun ha visto siempre como a un hermano menor.

—¿SiCheng?

En sincronía, él y ChenLe voltean a ver a TaeYong, poco acostumbrados a escuchar su nombre de pila saliendo de sus labios. El coreano no puede disimular la incomodidad que le produce enfrentarlo de esa manera y SiCheng se encoje sobre sí mismo, abrumado por la situación.

A ChenLe no le toma demasiado tiempo percibir el ambiente tenso y rápidamente deshace sus pasos desde la sala y los deja solos. SiCheng sostiene el vaso con sus manos temblorosas cuando fija la mirada en los ojos preocupados de Lee TaeYong y por unos segundos espera que este diga algo.

—Hace tres años —comienza cuando el coreano no da señales de querer hablar—, no sé qué pasó con Kun ge hace tres años, pero créeme si te digo que no quiero volver a verlo de esa manera. No te preocupes, hyung, no le haré daño —finaliza con una sonrisa y termina de hacer su camino hacia la habitación de Kun.

TaeYong no le responde, apenas imita su sonrisa y lo deja ir cuando se dirige hacia la puerta de Kun. Lo que sea que hubo entre ellos, SiCheng quiere convencerse de que no es de su incumbencia.

Golpea la madera y por unos segundos eternos todo es silencio, por lo que busca consejos en el coreano y este le da el valor para girar la manilla y adentrarse a lo desconocido.

Kun no se percata de su presencia hasta que aumenta el volumen de su voz luego de llamarlo y preguntarle cómo se encontraba sin que este respondiera, el silencio parece ser la mejor respuesta de la noche.

—Te traje esto —dice mostrándole el vaso cuando el mayor sale de su trance y parece verlo por primera vez, sus ojos enrojecidos se abren con sorpresa y una sonrisa miserable deforma su boca.

—No debiste seguirme —responde el mayor con la voz desgastada y grave.

SiCheng ladea la cabeza, sintiéndose realmente preocupado por Kun.

—Gege, ha pasado una hora—. No está realmente seguro, pero no parece que al mayor le importe el paso del tiempo. Estira los brazos para que Kun tome el vaso y este lo intenta, pero las flores de papel en sus manos se lo impiden. Acaricia los pétalos con cuidado, frunciendo el ceño como si realmente le disgustaran—. ¿Te gustan? —Intenta sonar animado, para que el mayor no se percate de los nervios que hacen que su voz tiemble, ¿por qué se está comportando de esa manera?— ChenLe me ayudó un poco, pero al final debimos pedirle ayuda a RenJun, ya sabes que soy un asco con las manualidades.

En un principio, después del fiasco de cita con Yuta y llegar a la conclusión de que realmente debía aclarar sus sentimientos para así no hacerle daño a Kun y, principalmente, dejar de dañarse a sí mismo, SiCheng se tomó una semana para ordenar sus pensamientos y emociones, tiempo de sobra para comprender algo que había intentando ignorar durante mucho tiempo. Después de eso, todo se volvió extremadamente fácil, lo complicado fue encontrar una forma adecuada de decírselo a Kun para que este le creyera.

Kun nunca le regalaría flores y seguramente no apreciaría que él lo hiciera, por mucho que el mayor las amara, así que tomar clases de papiroflexia por internet –en lugar de seguir leyendo historias de las fanáticas– le pareció una muy buena idea. No tan buena cuando se dio cuenta de lo torpe que eran sus dedos y ChenLe se apiadó de él luego de encontrarlo casi llorando sobre una pila de bolas de papel. Cuando el menor supo que serían para Kun, no dudó un segundo en ayudarlo, siendo un desastre idéntico a SiCheng.

Al final tuvieron que recurrir a RenJun y sus manos de oro para completar su cometido y SiCheng consiguió hacer unas cuantas flores decentes por su propia cuenta, las que ahora son destrozadas sin piedad por las manos de Kun.

—Gege…

—¡No las quiero! —gruñe empujando el ramo contra su pecho y dejando que por sus mejillas corran ríos de rocío—. No quiero nada de esto.

SiCheng lo contempla con el corazón roto igual que los pétalos ahora desperdigados por el piso y se da cuenta, incluso si no puede comprender todo lo que pasó con Kun, sus padres y TaeYong, que está a punto de perderlo.

Un quejido agudo lo saca de sus tristes pensamientos y busca el rostro del mayor, que con los ojos cerrados, intenta llorar en silencio. No titubea un segundo cuando Kun deja caer el rostro hacia adelante y lo abraza firmemente por la cintura, sin preocuparse ni por el vaso de agua ni las flores.

—¿Puedes sostenerme? —ruega con la voz en un hilo, le rodea los hombros y se recarga contra él, acurrucándose en su pecho, incluso a través de la ropa, puede sentir el calor que irradia el cuerpo afiebrado del mayor—. ¿Puedes solo sostenerme un momento? Por favor.

Por unos minutos, todo lo que SiCheng puede sentir es a Kun temblar contra su pecho, suspirar a ratos y contener sollozos en su pecho. Se le rompe el corazón ante la imagen, todo lo que había querido evitar, todo lo que se había negado a repetir está ocurriendo y no sabe qué puede hacer para detenerlo, para evitar que Kun se deshoje entre sus brazos.

SiCheng nunca ha visto una flor de loto marchita, se supone que ellas sobreviven en las condiciones más extremas e inhóspitas, por lo que imagina que debe sentirse así de trágico y doloroso.

 


	14. Un accidente en el desierto

—Si dijera que te amo, tú no me creerías, ¿verdad? —Con una sonrisa triste y marchita, Kun niega con la cabeza y cierra la puerta frente a su rostro.

¿Quién podría culparlo a estas alturas? Se pregunta y con una mano sostiene el pequeño jardín de su pecho que se siente arrasado por una tormenta.

SiCheng bosteza sin moverse del lugar, desorientado y adormilado por su noche en vela y un poco agradecido de que Kun se sienta mejor, incluso si su semblante sigue igual de triste. Con ayuda de TaeYong, Johnny y Ten consiguió bajarle la fiebre en la madrugada, dándole medicamentos y poniéndole paños tibios en la frente, nada que él hubiese podido hacer por su cuenta e ignorancia. Cada tanto, algún miembro entraba en la habitación para preguntar por Kun, si debían llamar a alguien de la compañía o directamente a un médico, pero acostumbrados a encargarse de esos problemas entre ellos, se negaron rotundamente, asegurando que si seguía igual para la tarde, lo harían.

— _A Kun no le gustaría_ —había dicho TaeYong y SiCheng estuvo de acuerdo, aunque eso no lo tranquilizó ni un poco— _y probablemente solo sea a causa del estrés._

SiCheng, que aún no comprendía del todo el conflicto del mayor y sus padres, asintió y se dijo que después se preocuparía por eso.

— _¿Algún día mereceré que me quieras de la misma forma en la que yo te amo?_ —Kun le preguntó en medio de sus febriles desvaríos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el sudor cubriéndole la frente como gotas de rocío nocturno—. _¿Crees que valdría la pena luchar por mí?_

En ese momento estaban solos, aunque SiCheng sabía que Kun ni siquiera estaba consciente de su presencia en la habitación. No le respondió, así como ignoró cada comentario hecho por el mayor durante la noche, ahora no puede evitar pensar en eso y buscar respuestas que no conoce.

Está seguro de que Kun merece más que eso, mucho más de lo que él mismo puede darle y no sabe si existe alguien en el mundo con la capacidad de amarlo como se debe, cualquier persona es insuficiente a sus ojos.

Se mete a la ducha como autómata y sale tan pronto que ni siquiera se da cuenta, una mezcla de sueño y confusión le impiden actuar con normalidad y no es hasta que se encuentra con TaeYong nuevamente afuera de la habitación de Kun que no es realmente consciente de su alrededor.

Cuando era trainee apenas tenía tiempo para dormir y respirar, así que seguir horarios y cumplir con sus actividades es algo que podría hacer incluso dormido, por lo que no es sorpresa encontrarse completamente listo para su último ensayo antes de la única presentación de fin de año en que actuarán los dieciocho.

—No creo que sea necesario que Kun ge vaya al ensayo —dice a pesar de estar seguro de que ni siquiera el manager estará de acuerdo con eso.

—Yo tampoco —responde el coreano dedicándole una mirada preocupada.

Todos han enfermado alguna vez entre actividades y las han cumplido a la perfección casi en desmedro de su propia salud, pero un resfrío común no es lo mismo que un corazón roto y ellos no necesitan ser adivinos para saber que lo de la noche anterior no fue una gripe, sino que la expresión física del conflicto de Kun con sus padres durante su estadía en China y probablemente de lo que el mismo SiCheng provocó.

—Tal vez alguien deba quedarse aquí, por si Kun ge necesita algo—. TaeYong asiente y SiCheng puede ver en su rostro que desea ser él. Quiere preguntar qué es todo eso que no sabe sobre los mayores, pero tanto como se siente curioso, teme conocer los detalles.

—Sí, creo que debemos decírselo a alguien.

Si amar a Kun es algo difícil, no quiere saber cómo se debe sentir el vivir sabiéndose el culpable de su sufrimiento.

—¿Le rompimos el corazón? —farfulla cuando comprende el peso de sus propios pensamientos y se gana un ceño fruncido con confusión de parte del coreano. Inmediatamente se avergüenza de sí mismo y se inclina frente a TaeYong, no porque habló sin pensar, sino que por llegar a conclusiones sin siquiera conocer la historia completa y, peor aún, por sentirse menos responsable.

Ahí está él, culpando a Lee TaeYong por algo que no comprende del todo y que ocurrió en el pasado mientras él mismo está arruinando el presente.

Sus disculpas se ven interrumpidas por la puerta al ser abierta y Kun aparece bajo el marco, con ojeras bajo los ojos y una suave sonrisa en la boca.

—Puedo ir a ensayar y presentarme sin problemas—. Le escucha decir y no tiene tiempo para responder, al igual que TaeYong, porque Kun en seguida se encierra en el baño y muy pronto el silencio es cubierto por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo de la regadera.

—¿Crees que es lo mejor? —Como respuesta, el coreano se encoge de hombros, probablemente barajando los mismos pensamientos que él. Tal vez Kun necesita la distracción de la práctica y concentrarse en su trabajo, pero ¿qué tan bueno es eso para su salud?

—¿Podemos obligarlo? —pregunta TaeYong un rato más tarde; el tiempo ha pasado sin que ninguno se atreva a moverse, tal vez esperando un cataclismo o un milagro.

A pesar de todas sus protestas, Kun se viste para el ensayo, saluda a todos sus compañeros y se une a ellos ignorando las miradas cargadas de preguntas que todos le dedican, no necesita explicarse para que los demás comprendan que estar ahí es mucho mejor para él que quedarse encerrado en el departamento. Sin embargo, la preocupación de todos los miembros es palpable, demasiadas miradas sobre él, alguien siempre un paso más cerca, preguntándole si está cansado, si tiene sed, si necesita tomar aire y Kun siempre negándose con su característica dulzura.

No es la primera vez que se comportan de esa manera, ocurrió con JaeMin cuando volvió, al igual que con Ten luego de su lesión, cuando Mark dijo que extrañaba a su familia o simplemente cuando alguno se sintió desanimado.

SiCheng espera sinceramente que Kun pueda percibir todo el amor de sus compañeros, que no llegue a sentirse tan solo como dijo la noche anterior en su estado febril. Espera que Kun nunca dude de que ellos son una familia.

Cuando la práctica acaba, todos están cubiertos de sudor y esperan con ansias que llegue el día siguiente para poder tener su primera presentación completa después de tanto tiempo y SiCheng siente que el corazón se le quiere escapar del pecho ante la perspectiva de compartir el escenario con Kun, algo que ha hecho un montón de veces, pero que de alguna forma se siente como una experiencia completamente nueva.

La expectación durante la noche le impide dormir y lo obliga a caminar en silencio por los pasillos del departamento, sintiendo brizas nocturnas que le recorren la piel fría y lo estremecen como hojas al viento. La preocupación por Kun se siente como algo inherente a sí mismo cuando los recuerdos de todo lo que pasó hace tres años –los recuerdos difusos de una situación que aún no comprende en realidad– se sienten frescos.

Quiso hacer preguntas durante el día, tanto a Kun como a TaeYong, pero mientras los veía conversando despreocupadamente después de la práctica temía no obtener una respuesta positiva –positiva para sí mismo, no para ellos.

También están los recuerdos de aquellos besos, el concretado y el fantasma que pudo ser, pero él mismo impidió. Besos que se sienten como rocío de primavera, como una lluvia en medio de una sequía y gotas que aún resuenan contra sus labios sedientos.

Se toca los labios por inercia y da un paso hacia la penumbra de la sala. Los halos de luz del exterior entran por la ventana abierta y persigue las líneas inmóviles sobre el suelo, los sillones y la mesa, para detenerse justo en el borde a contemplar la silueta apenas remarcada por la noche y el cielo nublado.

Caen algunas gotas en el exterior, pequeños puntos que brillan y desaparecen tan rápido que apenas puede reconocerlos, pero son gotas, lo sabe, son gotas de agua que caen sobre una ciudad ciega ante ese pequeño oasis que se alberga de la soledad entre tallos, pétalos marchitos y raíces.

—¿Qué haces aquí, gege?

Se estremece al salir y se abraza a sí mismo, apenas viste un pijama de invierno que realmente no está sirviendo con el clima del exterior, mientras el mayor está completamente cubierto por un abrigo y una bufanda, como si en ningún momento hubiese considerado la posibilidad de ir a la cama.

—Pensé que llovería —responde Kun con voz ausente y ni siquiera mira a SiCheng.

Por unos segundos solo escuchan los sonidos lejanos de la ciudad, los automóviles, la música de Navidad que apenas se oye y hay algo armónico en todo lo que SiCheng contempla, en las pequeñas gotas que caen sobre el asfalto y los colores, el frío, Kun, todo le parece simplemente perfecto.

Sonríe para sí mismo, porque siempre ha considerado a Kun el más atractivo de sus compañeros, tal vez solo un poco por detrás de Yuta, pero por primera vez comprende por qué ese atractivo siempre le causó miedo, a diferencia de lo que sentía por el japonés. Se dice que habría sido fácil amar a Yuta, apreciar su atractivo físico y complementar sus personalidades, bromear como han hecho hasta ahora y solo temer que el amor se acabe. SiCheng no habría tenido que ser cuidadoso con Yuta, porque la forma en que su corazón se rompió cuando HanSol se marchó difiere por completo del tormento que se confunde con las gotas de lluvia en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

Kun pasea las manos por las plantas secas, algunas podridas y otras aún resistiéndose al invierno. Toca los adornos, las abejas falsas y los vidrios de los terrarios y SiCheng desea que encuentre en ellos la cura a sus pesares.

—En algunas partes esto se considera lluvia, ¿sabes?

—En el desierto, en la sequía —susurra Kun casi para sí mismo y SiCheng quisiera tener las palabras para reconfortarlo, pero sabe que nada de lo que diga será suficiente para el mayor—, antes de que el sol nos queme la piel y se lleve todo rastro de lluvia. A veces parece que nunca dejará de llover, pero hoy no.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

—Depende de si extrañas la lluvia o no.

SiCheng piensa en ese beso como gotas de rocío que se secaron en sus labios y cree que podría extrañar la lluvia, pero no puede extrañar realmente algo que apenas fue una ilusión efímera.

Forma una sonrisa triste con los labios cuando su mirada se fija en los tallos aún podridos que Kun sostiene con su mano derecha y piensa que, de alguna mágica forma, estos recuperarán la vida y volverán a erguirse como antes de que el invierno los azotara. Kun tiene ese poder, se dice, de tomar pequeños pantanos o jardines marchitos y convertirlos en paraísos, así como hizo con el pequeño oasis que ahora late en su pecho.

—El desierto siempre extraña la lluvia.

—Los desiertos están llenos de espejismos, SiCheng.

—Y de pozos, en todos los desiertos hay un pozo —insiste intentando conectar su mirada con la del mayor, que le rehúye buscando la lluvia que cae ahora más copiosa, quiere compartir un poco de su esperanza con él antes de abrasarse por completo—, esa debe ser la gracia de ellos.

Bastan esas palabras sin sentido para que Kun por fin lo encare con un bufido luego de soltar los tallos con violencia sobre el suelo húmedo y que desaparece al unir sus miradas.

—Tú no eres un desierto, Dong SiCheng, ahí donde se secan el rocío y lluvia, eres más como la lluvia o un espejismo. Eso, en realidad eres un espejismo —dice y su voz se vuelve suave como el bálsamo, pero carece de toda la dulzura que SiCheng deseaba escuchar—, eres un milagro en medio del desierto y yo pensé que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes, pero el sol, o tal vez el invierno, la distancia, o el rechazo, lo que sea, ya se bebió nuestro único beso y yo… yo solo soy un accidente en medio del desierto.


	15. Qian Kun

 

En su cabeza aún resuenan los gritos y detrás de sus párpados aún brillan las luces incandescentes del escenario, su corazón aún late emocionado y siente que todos sus esfuerzos valen la pena. Fue su última presentación en Corea del sur y, por primera vez, el pensamiento no lo desanima.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta Yuta con una sonrisa y SiCheng se encuentra respondiéndola con naturalidad, como antes de que toda la confusión de sentimientos lo atacara.

Se encuentran en la habitación del japonés, que se siente extrañamente solitaria. El resto de sus compañeros se encuentra en la sala, esperando a celebrar su último show y a despedirse para emprender los nuevos caminos que todos deben seguir. Antes de marcharse a China, SiCheng quiere tener una conversación con su amigo y compartir con él los frutos que han crecido en el jardín de su pecho.

—No pensé que me sentiría así de emocionado ante la idea de irme —confiesa avergonzado y ve aliviado que la sonrisa del japonés no tiembla—, es decir, estaba feliz con el debut de WayV, pero también estaba enfadado por sentirme dejado de lado.

—Creo que es normal, después de todo llevamos años juntos y, de repente, quieren sacarte.

—Yo lo veía de esa manera, ¿sabes? Como que realmente me estaban excluyendo—. Niega con la cabeza y su sonrisa vuelve a cubrirse de vergüenza—. Perdí un poco el sentido de pertenencia.

—¿Y ahora lo recuperaste?

Asiente con fervor y Yuta lo imita, alegre. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, le parece, desde que se comportaron como dos simples compañeros de trabajo, como simples amigos sin la carga emocional de sentirse atraído por el otro y no encuentra las palabras para agradecerle a Yuta la paciencia que ha tenido con él y la maraña de sentimientos que apenas él mismo podía comprender. El japonés es un buen amigo, después de todo.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dice pasados unos segundos y cree que es lo mejor que puede hacer, aunque el mayor lo mira con las cejas enarcadas—. Realmente eres un gran amigo.

—No hice mucho, a decir verdad, pero de nada, creo.

—Me ayudaste a encontrar el camino correcto.

De forma ceremonial, el japonés se apoya en sus rodillas y estira las manos para tomar con suavidad las de SiCheng, que encuentra entre sus dedos el calor que el invierno le estaba robando a su cuerpo.

—Somos amigos —dice mirándolo directamente a los ojos— y lo seguiremos siendo pase lo que pase.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta ladeando la cabeza, la palabras del mayor suenan a que tienen más significado que el evidente, pero SiCheng no comprende a qué se refiere.

—De que puedes contar conmigo siempre, ¿está bien?

SiCheng presiona sus manos contra las de Yuta y asiente, sintiéndose repentinamente conmovido por aquellas palabras y el agradecimiento de antes ya no abarca del todo lo que quiere expresar. Durante unos segundos solo son dos compañeros compartiendo pensamientos, al siguiente son buenos amigos uniendo sus corazones.

—Gracias—. Y eso es suficiente para que tomen el valor y salgan de la habitación para unirse al resto del grupo.

Despreocupadamente y envalentonado por el apoyo fraterno de Yuta, SiCheng se sienta junto a Kun, que brilla apenas iluminado por las luces del interior que se reflejan en su precioso cabello rubio; las miradas se fijan en ellos cuando le tiende su última amapola de papiroflexia. En sus manos luce alegremente los parches que cubren y protegen los cortes hechos con el papel a causa de su pericia y la ausencia de RenJun; no le importa que entre todas esas miradas alegres se cuelen juicios y dudas, ni siquiera que Kun se remueva a su lado, demasiado consciente de todo lo que sus interacciones provocan.

Escucha los comentarios sobre la presentación y contempla la emoción que desbordan sus compañeros, el orgullo que cada uno siente después de cada evento, a pesar de los errores y las falencias, siente que por eso se ha esforzado tanto y apenas puede contener la expectación que le provoca el tan ansiado debut en China, en su tierra natal.

Hay pensamientos, sin embargo, empañados por la alegría de la noche, que representan el miedo al fracaso, pero los ignora y se convence de que las semillas que plantó cuando decidió volar a Corea del sur darán solo frutos dulces y saludables.

La noche pasa fugaz entre risas y buenos deseos; entre todos comparten sus preocupaciones y se dan ánimos, se dicen cuánto se extrañarán y se comprometen a hacer video llamadas las noches de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Kun, Chittaphon, YukHei y él dejan sus regalos junto al pino decorado con luces y figuras que representan a los veintiún miembros del grupo, a algunos veteranos de la compañía, a los rookies y a cualquier persona que creyeron merecedora de estar en su árbol de Navidad. Reciben también sus regalos adelantados y prometen abrirlos durante la video llamada de Navidad, aunque SiCheng está consciente de que no será el único que espiará en los paquetes apenas tenga la oportunidad.

Cuando el alba ilumina tenuemente el bosque de bambú de Seúl, deciden que es hora de descansar un poco antes de partir y los deseos de buenas noches se escuchan a la distancia cuando todos han desaparecido y solo permanecen Kun y él en la sala, el mayor alegando que limpiaría un poco para aminorar el trabajo de TaeYong y el menor ofreciéndose a ayudar.

El día definitivamente ha llegado cuando se sientan en el sillón a conversar y le parece que es el momento perfecto para decir todo lo que quiere compartir con el mayor y emprender una nueva aventura juntos.

—TaeYong y yo tuvimos una relación —dice Kun sin darle tiempo para comenzar su monólogo y SiCheng siente que su estómago se revuelve ante la confirmación de sus sospechas. Intenta no verse afectado, pero no puede evitar los pensamientos en que se compara a sí mismo con el coreano y siente espinas pinchando en su pecho cuando respira—, acabó hace tiempo, así que realmente no debería importar, pero no acabó bien y eso sí importa.

Las piezas caen una a una a medida que el mayor relata la forma en que ambos se conocieron, mientras SiCheng se aferraba a Kun para no sentirse perdido en una tierra extraña y este encontraba en Lee TaeYong un nuevo hogar.

Kun habla con cariño de esa época, de los botones que florecieron con inocencia cuando creyó que todos y cada uno de sus sueños se harían realidad, le dice que amó a Lee TaeYong con todo lo que tenía y puso a sus pies todas sus semillas y flores aterciopeladas, pero que eso no fue suficiente para que el jardín en el pecho del coreano floreciera de igual manera.

SiCheng también piensa en esa época, en la ingenuidad del pasado, en sus ojos ciegos al mundo real que solo quería golpearlo mientras él se adentraba más y más en el universo caótico del entretenimiento coreano.

Entonces Kun habla de su madre y su voz, que durante todo el relato derramó dulzura y cariño por el pasado, se quiebra con angustia, presintiendo la lluvia que esperó la noche anterior.

—Puedo comprenderla, ¿sabes? No se trata del mundo en que ella vivió únicamente, en realidad es todo el mundo—. Con temor, SiCheng desliza una mano por la superficie aterciopelada del cojín y toma con cuidado el puño de Kun, que apenas relaja los dedos y le permite sostenerlo con una sonrisa triste—. Ella no quiere que yo pase por lo mismo que vivió con su familia, no quiere que el mundo me señale y me juzgue como un paria solo por a quién decido amar. Es mi madre y teme que yo no pueda continuar con su legado, que nunca pueda tener hijos y que solo traiga deshonor a mi familia, como ella lo hizo. ¿Qué clase de hijo sería si no la comprendiera?

SiCheng no la comprende, no porque sea el tipo de hijo que se ciega ante el sufrimiento de su familia, por el contrario, no lo comprende porque sus padres nunca pusieron el honor, las apariencias o sus propios prejuicios por encima de su amor de padres. Su padre, que fue quien más se resistió ante la idea de dedicarse a la música y mucho más a su interés por los hombres, acabó comprendiendo que SiCheng tendría mucha mierda que soportar del mundo como para recibirla también de su familia, así que se dedicó a protegerlo como siempre lo hizo en su infancia. Su amor paterno no se puso en duda en ningún momento.

Si su padre, la persona más tradicionalista y conservadora que SiCheng conocía, pudo abrir su mente para comprender que su hijo nunca sería socialmente aceptado, ¿por qué la madre de Kun se resistía tanto?

—Estaba ahí, sobre el barro que me vio crecer y solo quería alejarme, ¿qué clase de persona soy?

—Una que puede luchar por lo que quiere —responde lo que figura obvio para él.

—SiCheng, ella consiguió alejar a TaeYong de mí y tú sabes mejor que nadie cuánto daño me hizo.

Lo sabe, SiCheng sabe de la sangre, de los biscochos, de las lágrimas de Kun que lo acosan en sus sueños, sabe del dolor en su mirada que necesitó de tres otoños para desaparecer y dar paso a hojas completamente nuevas. SiCheng sabe que el corazón de Kun estuvo completamente roto después de eso y teme esta vez ser el culpable de aquel dolor.

—Yo mismo limpié el desastre ese día —comenta con algo de diversión y la sonrisa con que Kun le responde es como una briza de aire tibio en medio de una noche fría.

—Realmente lo hiciste, hasta ahora.

—Kun ge...

—Lo siento mucho, lamento haberte arrastrado conmigo, fui egoísta e ignoré tus sentimientos, pensé que podría revivir el jardín de tu pecho.

—Tuve una cita con Yuta —suelta de golpe, abrumado por las palabras de Kun y sintiendo la culpa carcomer las hojas verdes que sostienen su corazón tambaleante a pesar de que el mayor ya lo sabía—, mientras tú estabas en China, y lo besé.

Sus palabras no tienen efecto en Kun, como si él hubiera estado esperando por escucharlas y SiCheng no sabe si es buena o mala señal.

—Lo sé.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes —masculla blanqueando los ojos y sonríe—. La cosa es que me regaló estas flores preciosas y realmente pasamos una buena tarde—. Sonríe cuando ve a Kun enarcarle una ceja y piensa en esas dalias que yacen secas como abono en el jardín del balcón, a diferencia del campo que brota fértil en su pecho—. Las flores se secaron, gege, yo las puse en agua y las cuidé, pero de todas formas se secaron y fue tan triste. Cuando lo besé me di cuenta de que en realidad no quería besarlo, de que no importaba cuánto cuidara esa semilla, no podía germinar.

—¿De nuevo estás confundido? —pregunta Kun acariciándole una mejilla con la mano extendida y SiCheng sacude la cabeza con fervor.

—No quiero hacerte daño, gege —confiesa bajando el volumen de su voz a uno apenas audible, sin saber si esas eran las palabras correctas—. No quiero que tu corazón vuelva a romper, nunca y mucho menos por mi culpa.

—SiCheng–

—¡No! No lo digas. Yo s–desde que tu relación con TaeYong hyung terminó he tenido miedo de volver a verte así y soy tan torpe todo el tiempo, ¿cómo podía cuidar de ti? Así que me aferré a los rastrojos de lo que sentía por Yuta, ¿crees que alguna vez lo amé de verdad si solo quería ser una víctima para que tú cuidaras de mi corazón roto? —Siente que las lágrimas corren tibias por sus mejillas cuando la lluvia llega por fin, cuando el cielo se rompe con la verdad que tan celosamente quiso guardar entre las raíces de su pecho y piensa que es un imbécil, que todas las espinas que herían sus pulmones y los pétalos que le impedían respirar regresan con más violencia—. Q-quería arrancarme del pecho algo que yo mismo estaba provocando, así que lo besé, pensando en las dalias que tú no habrías cortado y en que no beberías café de Starbucks ni aunque te pagaran por eso. Y quería besarte a ti, porque un beso no fue suficiente para regar el jardín de mi pecho, porque siempre voy a estar sediento de ti.

El peso de las flores secas, la tierra yerma y la basura de su pecho desaparecen cuando las palabras terminan de salir verborreicas de su boca. Tal vez no fue la mejor forma de decirlo, pero hablar no es su fuerte cuando se trata de sus emociones caóticas y Kun siempre ha encontrado la forma de ver a través de sus tormentas.

—No confundas el calor del momento con sentimientos profundos, las flores se abren cuando el sol las toca, pero necesitan tierra y riego constante para vivir.

—No estoy confundido, creo que nunca tuve las cosas más claras que en este momento—. Toma la mano de Kun, que ahora parece querer poner distancia entre ellos, y la lleva a su pecho para que sienta el latir violento de su corazón desenfrenado—. Tú me ayudaste a cuidar lo que hay aquí adentro, tú me ayudaste a limpiar la maleza y sacar el barro, me enseñaste que ese infierno podía ser algo más y se volvió algo hermoso, gege. Ahora puedo respirar sin sentir que me ahogo o que las raíces restringen mis órganos, no tuve que arrancar todas las flores de mi pecho para curarme y eso es gracias a ti.

—Eso no te obliga a quererme, no debes sentir que tienes algún tipo de responsabilidad conmigo —dice Kun con una mirada triste, completamente convencido de sus palabras.

—Está bien, ni tú ni yo tenemos responsabilidades con el otro —suelta con la voz mordaz y se aleja de su toque. ¿Realmente es demasiado tarde?— El otro día me preguntaste si algún día merecerás que yo te ame como tú me amas, también si es que hay algo en ti por lo que valga la pena luchar. ¿Sigues preguntándote esas cosas?

Con el ceño fruncido, Kun imitó su acción y se enderezó cuadrando los hombros.

—¿Qué más dije?

—En realidad no puse mucha atención porque estabas volando en fiebre, pero dijiste muchas cosas y gracias por eso—. Siente que su cuerpo entero tiembla y juega con sus dedos con torpeza, porque si bien comprende mejor a Kun y quiere convencerlo de que ellos aún pueden ser algo, tiene algo incluso más importante que decir—. Tu madre y TaeYong hyung te arruinaron, de verdad que lo hicieron. Eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco, Kun ge, yo lo supe en el momento en que nos conocimos y lo comprobé con el tiempo. Así que yo lucharía por tus manos, por todas las cosas dulces que hacen y la magia que crean. Lucharía por tu voz, que hace que se me erice la piel cuando la escucho. Lucharía por nunca más verte llorar y contra todo el mundo para proteger tu corazón. Y soy un idiota, un completo idiota, así que no mereces que yo te ame, porque soy torpe y mis sentimientos suelen ser un completo caos, tú te mereces más que eso, mucho más que eso —masculla apresuradamente y tarde se da cuenta de que los sollozos vuelven incomprensibles sus palabras, pero sigue hablando porque el pequeño río que riega su pecho se desborda cuando las palabras pierden el sentido y se agarra de las últimas raíces que encuentra entre los sentimientos del mayor para no perder lo poco que ha conseguido, envuelto en desesperación y derrota—. Y lo siento, lo siento tanto por no poder estar a la altura, por no ser como TaeYong hyung, por estar asustado y hacerte daño, Kun ge, pero eres precioso, más que cualquier flor en todos los jardines del mundo y más que todos los pozos de todos los desiertos.

Con un último y tembloroso suspiro, SiCheng se inclina hacia adelante, hasta que su frente toca las rodillas de Kun, que tiemblan de igual manera. Recuerda vagamente a Yuta, que lo rechazó cuando le confesó estar enamorado de él y no puede evitar compararlo con lo que siente ahora, se merece que Kun ni siquiera vuelva la mirada hacia él, pero es infinitamente más doloroso. No siente flores cortándole la respiración ni raíces hiriendo sus órganos, pero duele de todas formas.

—Amarte sin hacerte daño, gege —agrega con la voz grave por el llanto y no se atreve a mirarlo—, eso es realmente difícil y aterrador.

—No me voy a romper, ¿sabes? —Escucha que el mayor dice minutos de inquietante silencio después—. No necesito que me protejas, ni del mundo ni de ti.

Se estremece cuando siente caricias tibias en su cuello y dedos que juguetean con su cabello, pero no levanta la cabeza, temeroso de lo que encontrará en la mirada del mayor. ¿Por qué debe ser él quien recibe consuelo cuando ha sido tan egoísta y cruel con Kun?

—¿Me perdonas, Kun ge, por ser un idiota incapaz de ver más allá de su ombligo?

—¿En realidad pensaste que dejaría de sentir lo que siento por ti solo por una discusión con mi madre? He tenido cientos de ellas desde que me fijé en ti y muchas más antes de eso.

—No quiero–

—Sufro por ella, SiCheng, cada vez que la veo siento que algo en mi interior se desgarra. Ella siembra miedo en mi interior, me llena de pánico y me convence de que tiene razón—. Con manos gentiles, Kun levanta su cabeza para que sus miradas aguadas se unan—. Pero yo no soy tan débil y mi corazón es fuerte, así que no importa lo que ella ni tú digan, yo no me rendiré tan fácilmente.

La pequeña semilla de esperanza latiendo justo en medio de su corazón germina de golpe, dándole vida a un inmenso bosque lleno de frutos maduros e incluso aves que cantan suavemente entre las ramas.

—¿Me creerías si digo que te amo? —pregunta tentativamente aunque ya conoce la respuesta y no le sorprende que Kun niegue, pero sonríe de igual manera, porque él tampoco se dará por vencido—. ¿Al menos puedo besarte?

—Di mi nombre.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Di mi nombre, SiCheng.

Lentamente cree comprender lo que el mayor pide y una torpe sonrisa se forma en su boca. ¿Acaso Kun realmente piensa que SiCheng no sabe con quién está hablando? ¿Necesita la confirmación de que es a él, Qian Kun y no Nakamoto Yuta, a quien le está pidiendo un beso?

—Qian Kun —dice en voz alta y firme, saboreando las sílabas y el aliento del mayor, que le golpea los labios con violencia cuando se acerca a él—, ¿puedo besarte?

Con una sonrisa en la que SiCheng puede saborear el dulce néctar de su boca, Kun no necesita palabras para responderle que sí.

 


	16. La primera flor

Kun escucha un «adelante» desganado y gira la manilla con lentitud, dándole al otro la opción de arrepentirse e impedirle la entrada, pero TaeYong no lo hace y, por el contrario, lo espera con una mirada curiosa y una media sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

—Hey, pensé que llegaban mañana —comenta el coreano haciéndole gestos de saludo con las manos.

Le responde con una sonrisa y se encoje de hombros. Ha pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que se vieron cara a cara y se suponía que sería mañana el día en que Kun y SiCheng llegasen a Corea del sur junto a sus compañeros de sub unidad, pero en un arranque completamente mal calculado de valor, ambos decidieron volar antes y hacerle frente a lo que les esperaba sin exponer al resto de los chicos a esa situación.

—SiCheng y yo decidimos llegar antes.

—¿Necesitan algo?

—Yo necesito hablar contigo.

TaeYong asiente y le indica sentarse en la cama. Kun mira todo con ojos nuevos, como si fuera la primera vez que está en la habitación del mayor, como si fuera todo desconocido y se da cuenta de que ya no es la misma persona que solía encontrar consuelo en la compañía del coreano.

Busca una forma delicada de decir lo que quiere, pero no puede suavizar la verdad que está a punto de compartir y TaeYong no parece dispuesto a ser el que comience la discusión, así que suspira y se arma de valor.

—SiCheng y yo tenemos una relación—. No hay sorpresa más que unos cuantos parpadeos indiferentes de parte del coreano y siente que todo en su pecho se encoge de miedo—. Debo decírselo a los demás y sé que no todos lo tomarán bien.

Su relación con SiCheng, que apenas está comenzado oficialmente, debió enfrentarse a los prejuicios de sus propios compañeros en China, las preguntas inescrupulosas y el miedo. Siendo absolutamente conscientes de todo lo que estaban arriesgando, no dudaron en ser sinceros desde el principio, incluso cuando lo que ellos tenían aún era incierto y no podía catalogarse como una verdadera relación.

Kun, al ser el mayor y el futuro líder de la sub unidad, asumió la responsabilidad de compartir con el resto, en especial con KunHang, DeJun y YangYang, que ellos apenas habían plantado una semilla y esperaban ilusionados que esta germinara. Lucas y Ten, por su parte, ya conocían su situación, la de Kun principalmente, y les dieron su apoyo sin dudarlo.

Al principio todo fue incómodo y forzado, Kun se preocupaba de no centrarse solo en SiCheng y este medía sus muestras de afecto para no molestar a los demás, pero no necesitaron de mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que eran esos mismo esfuerzos los que arruinaban el ambiente entre ellos siete, porque su relación no varió demasiado en cuanto a cómo era antes de empezar «eso» que tenían; Kun seguía siendo y comportándose como el líder dulce e implacable y blanco de bromas del resto como antes y SiCheng seguía siendo su mejor amigo y apoyando a los menores en sus burlas, el cambio más significativo de su relación fue que ahora se turnan para ir a dormir a la habitación del otro.

Con los miembros de WayV las cosas se dieron fácil, o eso cree Kun, porque su relación no afecta en las dinámicas del grupo y ellos se aseguran de no dejarse en evidencia en público, limitando sus interacciones a las puramente profesionales. Kun incluso se había avergonzado a sobremanera cuando los menores le hicieron saber que llegaron a un consenso en cuanto a su relación con SiCheng: mientras él estuviera bien y feliz –SiCheng parecía no ser una prioridad para ellos–, todo estaría bien, como si de alguna forma la estabilidad del grupo fuera proporcional a su estabilidad emocional.

Ahora, tener que enfrentarse al resto del grupo le parece realmente complicado. Sabe que no todos sus compañeros son tan abiertos de mente ni confían lo suficiente en su carácter para mantener a flote tanto una relación con uno de los miembros, como su vida profesional –eso sin contar la inmensa carga extra que lleva Kun con su familia.

Los supuestos son que tiene cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de tener el apoyo de todos o la mayoría y el otro cincuenta por ciento de ser absolutamente rechazado por todos. Sabe que no será fácil, pero confía en que podrá conseguirlo. El futuro parece demasiado incierto ahora y Kun está dispuesto a enfrentarse a todo lo que la vida le presente, pero si puede evitar exponer a SiCheng, hará lo que sea necesario para no arruinar sus sueños.

—Lo sé y no será fácil para ustedes —dice TaeYong mirándolo preocupado, entonces sonríe apenas—. Aunque después de lo que hizo Win Win no creo que haya mucho más que decir.

Eso no es algo que Kun necesite escuchar, puede que él no haya estado en sus cinco sentidos cuando SiCheng quiso declararse la primera vez, pero fue testigo de la forma en que ciertos miembros miraban al menor después de eso.

—Pero tener tu apoyo haría todo más fácil.

—Sabes que no puedo influir en la decisión de los demás.

TaeYong hace puños con sus manos sobre su regazo y su mirada se pierde en las pegatinas fosforescentes de la pared, luego en los libros y libretas pulcramente ordenadas en una repisa sobre la pared inmaculada, luego en el suelo y finalmente encara a Kun, pero sus ojos no se cruzan.

—No quiero que los convenzas de nada, quiero tener tu apoyo solamente —dice recargándose con los codos en sus propias rodillas, con voz baja y temblorosa, temiendo encontrarse nuevamente con una pared sin puertas—. Sé que es difícil, sé que no todos aprobarán lo que hay entre nosotros, sé que aún me queda un infierno que luchar con mi propia familia, pero ustedes _también_ lo son, hyung, tú también eres parte de mi familia. No quiero someter a SiCheng a lo mismo que he tenido que enfrentar toda mi vida.

—Quieres protegerlo.

—Como a cualquier persona—. Esas palabras hacen que el coreano levante el rostro y Kun ve los ojos anegados en lágrimas que se siente incapaz de contemplar, por lo que desvía la mirada hasta que está seguro de que el mayor se hizo cargo de su llanto.

—¿Y a mí?

—Hyung, eres mi mejor amigo —responde como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Siempre supiste que sí, pero no me diste la oportunidad.

No hay reservas en los ojos del mayor cuando sus miradas por fin hacen contacto, ni siquiera reproches, pero Kun siente que una parte de sí mismo aún sufre por él.

—Tú solo te fuiste, cuando me arrepentí ya estabas demasiado lejos.

—No puedo obligar a que alguien me ame, hyung, cuando me pediste poner distancia yo solo lo hice—. Se encogió de hombros, rememorando con algo de nostalgia esos días—. Me di cuenta de eso después, por eso me aseguré de no cometer el mismo error con SiCheng.

Lee TaeYong le pidió tiempo muchas veces y Kun le dio tanto, tanto que al final simplemente se fue. Un día, todo lo que imaginó y deseó de su relación con el coreano ya no existía y, cuando se dio cuenta, todo se cayó a pedazos para él. SiCheng no curó sus heridas de la misma forma en que limpió el desastre que dejó en la cocina cuando aceptó que los sentimientos de TaeYong no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerle frente a los prejuicios de su madre, pero sí revivió una parte de Kun que murió ese día.

— _Ha pasado un mes, TaeYong, ¿cuánto más?_

— _Solo un poco más de tiempo, eso es todo lo que te pido. No estoy seguro de poder tomar una decisión ahora._

_—¿Es por las cosas que dijo mi madre? Ella–_

_—¿No lo has pensado tú igual? Nuestras carreras están apenas comenzando, ¿crees que a los chicos les gustará saber que somos pareja? ¿Y si alguien de la compañía o de los medios se entera? Yo no sé si estoy preparado para enfrentarme a eso, la gente no está preparada para estas cosas. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, Kun, pero no quiero arrepentirme de esto, así que necesito pensarlo un poco más, ¿está bien?_

_—A mí no me importaría que todo el mundo me rechazara, yo sería feliz solo estando con la persona que amo. Pero está bien, tienes todo el tiempo que necesites, hyung, todo el tiempo del mundo._

—¿Realmente lo amas?

—SiCheng no se siente intimidado por ser visto de la mano con un hombre—. El simple pensamiento del menor y la vehemencia con que había confesado sus sentimientos calienta su corazón y le acelera el pulso. Si se atreviese a comparar su fugaz romance con Lee TaeYong cuando apenas eran trainees conociendo el mundo y el paraíso que florece en su pecho cada vez que coincide con SiCheng en una habitación, sabe que no hay un verdadero punto de comparación—. Y aunque lo hiciera, él es la persona con la que quiero estar bajo cualquier condición.

No importa si hay barreras o si pierden al enfrentarse al mundo, Kun está dispuesto a vivir en las sombras. Sabe que sus sentimientos no cambiarán, ya no es el mismo adolescente ambivalente que se aterró ante la idea de vivir en secreto su verdadera identidad, ya no es el mismo niño que creía merecer el rechazo de todo el mundo.

—¿Él no estaba enamorado de Yuta?

No hay malas intenciones en las palabras de TaeYong, puede reconocer la verdadera preocupación del mayor en ellas, pero eso no quita que le duela escucharlo. Cuestionar los sentimientos de SiCheng no es algo que se haya detenido a hacer a consciencia y ni siquiera involuntariamente, quiere confiar ciegamente en él y enfrentarse al final, con el corazón tranquilo y sincero, a las consecuencias.

—Y yo estaba enamorado de ti—. Las mejillas del coreano se sonrojan cuando lo escucha, no con la misma intensidad como cuando eran menores, pero de una forma realmente adorable—. Hay personas que solo son caminos, hyung, tal vez Yuta fue el camino que SiCheng tuvo que recorrer para llegar a mí. No lo sé, en realidad.

—¿Estás asustado?—. Con suavidad, TaeYong se estira y toma sus manos entre sus dedos delicados para sostenerlas en el espacio que separa sus rodillas.

—Estoy aterrado, pero no estoy preocupado. Creo que esta vez las cosas sí funcionarán, quiero confiar en eso.

—Entonces puedes contar conmigo—. La sonrisa que TaeYong le dedica le quita el peso que le impedía a su corazón latir con normalidad y Kun sabe que con SiCheng y su mejor amigo a su lado, puede soportar cualquier cosa.

—Gracias, hyung, por ser mi mejor amigo.

Acabando con la solemnidad del momento, el coreano deja caer sus manos y se levanta para rebuscar entre los libros de la repisa y luego vuelve a su lugar y le tiende un viejo y manoseado ejemplar sobre cuidados, usos y significados de las flores.

—Lamento no haber podido comprenderte, Kun, pero espero que Win Win pueda hacerlo.

Como respuesta, Kun se pone de pie y sonríe recordando al menor decirle que ellos deberían ser como los girasoles y solo mirarse entre ellos cuando el cielo esté nublando antes de volar a Seúl.

—SiCheng aún cree en las cosas que lee por internet.

Las palabras mueren con un suspiro y ambos se observan de la misma forma en que se observa a un amigo cuando han pasado años distanciados, recordando lo que fueron, lo que pudieron ser y lo que nunca serán, pero con la esperanza de que haya algo entre ellos que los una por siempre.

—Espero que seas feliz, realmente lo hago.

—Yo también, hyung, también espero que seas feliz.

Se despiden con un abrazo que sella por fin esa relación inconclusa e incierta que compartieron en algún momento de su pasado. Curan viejas heridas que aún escocían y se convierten en las personas que debieron ser siempre.

Kun recuerda con nostalgia el pasado, cuando ser rechazado era todo lo que conocía, cuando TaeYong no tuvo el valor para estar a su lado, cuando todo su mundo parecía perecer en un desierto de decepciones, hasta que un pequeño oasis le permitió regar sus raíces y le mostró tierra nueva y fértil para su corazón marchito.

Cuando abre la puerta y los ojos brillantes de SiCheng lo miran con duda, Kun se llena de certezas. Entonces lo besa, porque el camino de espinas que ha recorrido le está dando un descanso y la ilusión de sembrar un futuro lleno colores y rocío.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta el menor cuando se separan, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios brillantes como rosas recién regadas.

—Un diccionario.

SiCheng toma el libro y lo hojea con curiosidad, encontrándose con la única flor que Kun alguna vez se atrevió a regalar.

—¿Y esto?

Un par de pétalos frágiles se sueltan cuando mueve el tallo seco y crujen con temor.

—Es una camelia y me enseñó que el primer amor no siempre es el más importante—. Con cuidado, cierra el libro dejando el cadáver de lo que una vez fue una preciosa flor blanca entre sus hojas y se lo tiende a SiCheng—. ¿Lo quieres?

Sin dudarlo y sonriendo abiertamente, el menor niega con la cabeza y toma su mano para entrecruzar los dedos.

—¿Para qué voy a querer un diccionario cuando puede tener mi propia enciclopedia?

 

 


	17. Florecer [final]

Se desliza suavemente y en silencio por el suelo reluciente, sus calcetines le ayudan a llegar más lejos de lo que habría conseguido solo con el impulso de sus pasos, por lo que sonríe e incluso baila un poco, alegre. Los primeros indicios de primavera ya se hacen sentir, por lo que apenas viste un short, una camiseta sin mangas y calcetines. Adentro está tibio, siempre está tibio.

Los días de descanso han pasado fugazmente y apenas le restan dos noches antes de volver al ajetreo del trabajo, las prácticas y las grabaciones, a pesar de todo, se siente alegre.

Ese es el efecto de la primavera en él, el calor de la estación siempre hace que todo se sienta correcto en su interior, como jardines llenos de flores de colores que se abren para tomar sol.

El simple pensamiento lo hace sonreír con vergüenza, porque nunca antes creyó que podría llegar a sentirse de esa manera solo por poder vestir menos ropa, o por sentir brizas tibias golpearle el rostro, o por ver que el mundo se pinta de colores a medida que la estación avanza. No importa cuántas veces ocurra, se da cuenta, la primavera siempre se sentirá como algo nuevo para él.

No recuerda haberse sentido así de pleno ni siquiera cuando le anunciaron su debut en NCT 127, no porque eso no lo hiciera sentir realmente feliz, porque es el momento de mayor orgullo que puede recordar, pero debe reconocer que ahora es incluso más feliz que en esa ocasión. Ahora WayV ha tenido el éxito suficiente como para que la empresa no pierda la esperanza en ellos, tanto las apariciones del grupo completo como las actividades individuales de cada miembro, incluyendo a RenJun y su reciente adhesión a la sub unidad. Incluso las promociones de los futuros miembros están yendo a la perfección y siente que su vida profesional está en el mejor momento, pronto vendrán las pruebas de sus habilidades actorales y, a pesar de que está asustado por los resultados, confía en que todo saldrá a la perfección y reconoce la fuente de tanta seguridad cuando sus deslices sobre el piso lo llevan a la sala.

Kun está sentado en el sillón, con el celular en las manos y los codos sobre las rodillas, SiCheng apenas ve su perfil, pero se estremece. El mayor la parece tan guapo concentrado en algo que no puede ver, con la comisura alzada en una sonrisa, una ligera melodía escapando de su garganta y rayos dorados perfilando sus facciones.

Está hablando con su madre, lo sabe sin necesidad de preguntarlo cuando reconoce el anhelo en sus ojos. Con el pasar de los meses lo ha descubierto varias veces de esa manera, sonriendo como si temiera hacerlo cada vez que habla con ella, pero delatando su alegría con tarareos suaves. SiCheng no conoce los detalles, pero confía en que solo es cosa de tiempo para que la mujer retome al cien por ciento la relación con su hijo y ver que eso hace feliz a Kun también lo hace feliz.

Lo contempla por unos minutos en silencio, sin delatar su presencia, solo embebiéndose de la apariencia brillante y etérea del mayor. A veces Kun aún le parece el tipo de persona que solo puede ser contemplado a distancia o a través de un cristal antibalas, con temor a tocarle y dañarlo, todavía se siente torpe cuando se trata de su amor, sin importar cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

Con una sonrisa exultante, desecha los pensamientos desagradables y utiliza el roce de sus calcetines para acercarse en silencio por detrás del sofá y conseguir meterse a la fuerza, sorprendiendo al mayor, entre su cuerpo y el respaldo del mueble.

—¿Qué haces tan concentrado? —pregunta envolviéndole la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos de forma incómoda. Inmediatamente, Kun se acomoda en el sillón para que SiCheng pueda posar el mentón sobre su hombro y ver el fondo de pantalla donde aparecen ellos dos, RenJun y YangYang haciendo muecas.

SiCheng no tarda en besarle la mejilla, mete las manos bajo sus hombros y le acaricia el pecho. Kun se estremece como respuesta y sabe con absoluta certeza que no hay nada en el mundo que disfrute más que la cercanía del mayor.

Kun deja el celular en sobre el cojín a su lado y le acaricia las piernas con parsimonia, cerrando los ojos y viéndose completamente relajado. Es un alivio ser los únicos en el departamento, mientras los demás disfrutan de su último día de vacaciones. No es que a sus compañeros les molesten sus muestras de afecto, pero ya están tan acostumbrados a ser discretos en público para no incomodar a nadie –en especial a quienes les tomó más tiempo y esfuerzo aceptar su relación–, que esos momentos de solitaria privacidad son los que más atesoran.

—Estuve hablando con mamá, parece que la primavera ha llegado nuevamente.

SiCheng mira por la ventana cuando lo escucha y ve las flores de colores sobre el alfeizar, algunas caen hacia afuera y otras hacia adentro ahora que la ventana está abierta casi todo el tiempo.

Sonríe sobre la mejilla del mayor al escuchar su alegría y lo besa más cerca de la boca, provocándolo para que Kun le responda con un beso incómodo, pero placentero.

No se detienen a conversar sobre la madre de Kun, si bien las cosas han mejorado considerablemente con ella, el mayor aún no se siente del todo cómodo y SiCheng  nunca se atrevió a confesarle qué ocurrió realmente en su encuentro con la mujer la primavera pasada, cuando su relación apenas estaba comenzando de forma oficial, por lo que ahora ninguno se atreve a preguntar.

—Kun ge, ¿cómo vamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario? —pregunta intercalando palabras con besos parsimoniosos en el cuello del mayor, que se estremece suavemente.

—¿De verdad cumpliremos un año?

Hace un sonido afirmativo cuando sus labios vuelven a enredarse con los del mayor y la conversación se desvanece suavemente en suspiros roncos que acallan los sonidos exteriores del viento golpeando el bosque de bambú. Kun se gira sobre el sillón, se acomoda entre sus piernas y ambos ríen cuando se dan cuenta de lo incómoda que era la posición anterior. Se abrazan y besan durante infinitos minutos, con el sol anaranjado del atardecer cayendo sobre ellos, con las brizas tibias del exterior desparramando el aroma de las flores en la habitación, con cariño y amor, con más amor del que SiCheng nunca se creyó capaz de sentir.

Siente que en su pecho late un jardín lleno de vida, ese que aprendió a regar y cuidar por sí mismo, ese al que Kun, de vez en cuando, le lanza una semilla y esta germina con flores coloridas de pétalos aterciopelados y aromáticos. Y lo ama, lo ama tanto que ahora está seguro de que nunca lo romperá, porque a veces Kun parece frágil y delicado, pero realmente es fuerte y una vez hubo un desierto en su pecho que se convirtió en un hermoso jardín a base de pura fuerza de voluntad. Y lo admira, Kun es tan jodidamente admirable y precioso para él que no se atrevería a hacerle daño, voluntaria ni involuntariamente.

—Di mi nombre —ordena el mayor entre besos y sonrisas y SiCheng no puede evitar reír.

_—¿Me creerías si digo que te amo?_ —dijo una vez a finales del verano pasado y vio el destello de un _sí_ en los ojos de chocolate derretido del mayor, pero este negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior y delatando su absurda mentira.

— _Si dijo que sí dejarás de esforzarte._

SiCheng lo había mirado con indignación al escucharlo, pero una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro tan rápido como se dio cuenta de que Kun tenía razón, había esperado tanto tiempo para poder decírselo confiando en que el mayor ya no dudaría más de él que aquella flor que regaba con sus torpes demostraciones de afecto podría morir en ese momento. Así que se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del mayor –estaban en la habitación de Kun mientras sus compañeros dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones después de un interminable y frío día de grabaciones.

— _Qian Kun —_ dijo por lo bajo, casi para sí mismo, y asintió, complacido con la forma en que el nombre sonaba en sus labios, con la forma en que hacía latir su corazón acelerado—. _Qian Kun —_ repitió un poco más alto, luego entre risas, entre besos y deslizándose hacia la inconsciencia al final; entonces ese «Qian Kun» que había servido para validar sus sentimientos antes, se convirtió en la declaración implícita de estos.

A veces, en sus apariciones públicas, SiCheng susurra el nombre del mayor en medio de las conversaciones y todos piensan que está llamando al líder, que se está refiriendo a él o que simplemente se está burlando, pero Kun lo comprende y sonríe haciéndose el desentendido, y cuando las cámaras se apagan, en algún rincón iluminado únicamente por su presencia, se lo agradece con un beso que le roba el aliento.

—Qian Kun —susurra alargando las sílabas y se estremece cuando siente un mordisco en el cuello, hay un «te amo» detrás de esas palabras que ambos leen entre líneas y recibe un «Dong SiCheng» dicho de la misma forma como respuesta al desvergonzado fetiche del mayor.

El atardecer vuelve noche su pequeño oasis y SiCheng ve, a la distancia y con la mirada obnubilada, como las flores se cierran en la ventana.

—¿Qué flores me regalarías? —pregunta tomando el rostro del mayor con una mano y enterrando los dedos de la otra en su cabello suave. Siente que le arde la piel cuando los nudillos ajenos le acarician la mejilla, en momentos como ese todo lo que SiCheng desea es sumergirse en esas manos de terciopelo y anidar en ellas como las aves que se aferran con fuerza a las ramas de los árboles.

Mientras eran trainees, Kun siempre fue la conexión a su tierra natal, a su idioma y sus costumbres; ahora Kun es, en efecto, su hogar.

—Sabes que yo no te regalaría flores—. Se encoge de hombros ante la respuesta memorizada de antemano, sabe que Kun nunca cortaría flores para darle, ni a él ni a nadie. Recuerda con algo de nostalgia y morbosa diversión cuando prefirió cocinar para una veintena de personas en lugar de acompañar a YukHei o DeJun a recoger flores durante la grabación de _Dream Plan_ y SiCheng, cuyas habilidades culinarias seguían siendo nulas cuando no se trataba de _cupcakes_ , solo se dedicó a pulular a su alrededor y darle apoyo moral mientras el resto decoraba y organizaba el lugar para la celebración.

SiCheng sabe que arrancar flores para Kun sería como arrancarle la sonrisa del rostro y ¿qué sería de este mundo hostil sin su encantadora sonrisa?

De todas formas, Kun siempre tiene una mejor opción.

Se acomoda en el sillón cuando lo ve acercarse con sigilo y los golpes de su corazón se vuelven más violentos, sabe que algún día dejará se sentir que desfallece cada vez que el mayor se le aproxima, pero le alegra saber que ese día no es hoy en particular. Su aliento tibio le acaricia la boca y se pregunta si es ese frenesí el que sienten las abejas cuando se acercan al polen de una flor, la dulce excitación que burbujea en su vientre y hace arder su sangre a medida que la distancia entre ellos decrece.

Abre la boca como las flores abren sus pétalos en la mañana para recibir la luz del sol, a la espera de un beso que le sabe tanto a gloria como agonía cuando solo le roza los labios con una sonrisa cruel y le golpea el vientre, sediento y expectante. Kun se desliza por su mentón, respira sobre su piel caliente y desciende hasta su cuello, donde aspira profundamente. A estas alturas, SiCheng es un desastre y Kun adora torturarlo.

Enreda los dedos en su cabello nuevamente y el aroma de su champú le golpea la nariz, Kun huele como deben oler las flores del paraíso, una mezcla del dulzor de las rosas y el amargo decadente de la menta en un brebaje afrodisíaco. Se estremece y estrecha el agarre de sus piernas contra las caderas ajenas cuando se detiene a beber de su cuello, siente que entre su piel caliente y el hueso tembloroso de su clavícula un ardiente pétalo bermellón florece.

—Yo no te regalaría flores —repite Kun con la voz ronca y acompaña sus palabras con un lametón que hace todo lo contrario de aliviar el ardor en su clavícula—, te cubriría de pétalos.

Con una sonrisa, SiCheng acuna al mayor contra su pecho, probablemente sorprendiéndolo con su acción cuando le besa la cabeza y sus cabellos le cosquillean en la nariz. Piensa, de forma difusa, que los creadores del Hanahaki se equivocaron cuando dijeron que la forma de curarlo era arrancando los sentimientos de raíz o siendo correspondido por el objeto de afecto, porque, la verdad sea dicha, para él la única y genuina forma de curarlo es mirando en la dirección correcta, tal y como el mayor lo dijo hace tiempo.

Y cuando Kun lo mira, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, SiCheng está seguro de que la forma de curar el Hanahaki es convirtiendo esa enfermedad en un paraíso de flores, así como el que ahora Kun hace florecer sobre su piel desnuda.


End file.
